Sakura Card Captor El nuevo comienzo de una nueva historia
by SandyMyshury
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una alumna de preparatoria hace 3 años no ha sabido de Shaoran Li, desde que rompio con esa por una razón inexplicable ... En todo ese tiempo ella se ha dedicado al estudio y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero aun sigue siendo la maestra de las cartas clow aunque no había ningún suceso en Tomoeda ella sigue con su vida; Kero como siempre comiendo dulces y juega
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"La cuidad de Japón"

En la ciudad de Tomoeda todo estaba en calma... Y a lo más lejos se encontraba la casa de la familia kinomoto, donde se encontraba una joven muy hermosa, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas , de cabello corto , plácidamente dormida en su dulce cama, pero en eso sonó el despertador, la joven no quiso levantarse:

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

-Hmp... otro ratito mas.-Se retira las sábanas al darse la vuelta para abrazar la almohada con sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Sakura, despierta hoy no tenias un examen! . - Grito una vocecilla chillona.

-Hmp, ¡Ahhh...! papa otro ratito mas... _ Decía sakura hablando dormida.

-¡Sakura despierta! se te hará tarde si sigues durmiendo tan quitada de la pena. - Le da unos pequeños golpecitos con sus pequeñas manitas de peluche en la espalda.

-Ehhh... ¿nadie de mi familia habla así? _ Dijo la chica con un bostezo y tallandose los ojos, cuando apareció de sorpresa un peluche de felpa amarilla y con alitas enfrente de ella.

-¡Sakura!_ Dijo kero, acercándose y poniendo una cara que la asusto a la joven.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_Gritaron ambos.

-Eres un muñeco_ Dijo la joven confundida.

-Todavía sigues dormida, ya despierta _Mientras le da unos golpecitos el peluche en la cabeza de joven y sus ojos en forma de circulares de anime

-Ah perdón, kero chan pero porque me despiertas de esa manera _ Pregunto la chica algo adormilada.

-Porque el despertador a estado sonando y tú ni cuenta te das, no se te olvide que hoy es el examen_ Dijo kero cruzando sus bracitos.

-¡¡¡QUUUUEEEEE!!!. - Se retira las sábanas. para ponerse de pie fuera de la cama.

-Se me hizo tarde. - se comienza a vestir.-Debo darme prisa.

-Siempre es lo mismo con esta niña_ Dijo mientras la miraba a su dueña apurada como todos los días .

-Ha, no se me esta haciendo tarde. - Mira su reloj de pulsera. - Dedo apurarme, ya me voy, kero _Se despide tomando su maleta, para irse .

-Que te vaya bien, estudia mucho jovencita. - Cierra la puerta dejándolo solo.

-aaaaahhhh. - Suspira. - Qué cosas han pasado en estos años, cada que la veo, se a convertido en una bella mujer. - Se pone sentimental. - ahora que no haya nadie voy terminar el juego que está jugando hihihi_ Dijo al recostarse en su camita que tiene en un cajón, muy feliz.

Hola mi nombre es sakura kinomoto voy undécimo de preparatoria en la escuela seiyu mis materias favoritas son educación física y música, pero los detesto son matemáticas, soy una chica muy alegre y con mucha energía mi familia son:

-Hola buenos días_ Saludo la chica

-Hola bueno días_ Saludo toya que estaba sentado en el comedor tomando café

-¿Eh? buenos días hermano. -Saluda al entrar y Se fue a sentar.

-Otra vez levantándote tarde la verdad tú no cambiarás, lo sabia eres un monstruo.-Dijo al darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Se levanta de la mesa. - ¡Que no soy un monstruo! .-Exclama enojada.

-Eeeehhhh. - Le puso la taza de café encima de cabeza de la chica.

-Pues para mi eres un monstruo.

Este Hombre es mi hermano mayor toya en el está estudiando en la universidad de tokio, como ven se la pasa molestándome,desde que tengo memoria, solo porque es más alto que yo... ¡No es justo! Algún día creceré como un poste de electricidad y que les aseguro a... ¡pisotear!

-Creo que ustedes se llevan bien en las mañanas.-Dice su padre.

Este hombre es mi papa su nombre es fujitaka, Es profesor en la universidad y enseña arqueología, ademas es gran cocinero y cose excelente "lo quiero mucho"

Este es mi familia.

Ah mi mama ella murió cuando tenía tres años de edad pero no me siento sola tengo a mi papa y mi hermano también aunque le guste molestarme.

-Esta rico.-Le pregunta, ella asiete con una sonriza.

-EMMM.

-Ya me voy a la escuela.

-Que tengas un buen día.- Dijo fujitaka.

-Espérame tantito. - Comienza apresurarse en comer.

-Ya me llene.-Se da unos golpes en el pecho.

-Satisfecha sakura toma tu almuerzo_ Dijo su papa, ella asentía.

-Y mi hermano.. -Se puso las protecciones en brazos y piernas,

-Se adelanto.

-Huy. - Dijo molesta.-Tengo que irme adiós papá. - Se despide rápidamente para irse.

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Porque tuvo que ir deprisa. -Aún con el transcurso de los años seguía usando los patines.

-Guay... que hermos. .. - Miraba las flores de cerezo.-Ya lo vi, ¡Oye espérame!

-Tú no tendrás problema en llegar tarde en la escuela, recuerda que nuestros instituto están en diferentes partes.

-Eso lo sé, pero... - Responde

-Yuki. - Lo llama Toya a su amigo.

-Buenos días_ Saludo yukito.-Hola buenos días pequeña sakura.

-Hola buenos yukito.-Lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-Como amaneciste hoy

-Bien.

-No es cierto en mi cuarto se oía los ronquidos de un monstruo.

-¿¡Yo no soy un monstruo?!

-Toya, no deberías molestarla.-Le dice yukito.

Este chico asiste en diferente escuela que mi hermano, el siempre lo acompaña a cualquier lado, el se llama yukito Tsukishiro, lo que no puedo creer que estos años sea amigo de un salvaje como mi hermano, pero aunque su otro yue este oculto, es diferente a yukito es todo lo contrario es amable y encantador.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo yukito. -Hasta pronto.

-Si muchas gracias nos vemos _Dijo sakura al llegar a la escuela

-¡Sakura toma!-Dijo yukito aventando un dulce directo a sakura, lo atrapa con sus manos.

-Que bonito gesto.-Dijo la voz femenino a sus espaldas.

-Ehhh...?

\- T... Tomoyo

-Que amable eres, Buenos día sakura.

Ellas es Tomoyo daiduji es mi mejor amiga de toda la clase es muy linda e inteligente y es la hija de un dueño de una gran empresa...El pasatiempo de Tomoyo es tomar fotografías y grabarme con la cámara de video cuando estoy con ella.

-Sabes eh hecho nuevo traje y me gustaria que te lo pruebes. - Dijo con ilusión.

-Eh, pero Tomoyo no te moleste.

-Para mi no es una molestia Sakura, yo lo hago porque nadie luce tan linda, y resplandorosa como tu_ Decía Tomoyo cuando le brillaban sus ojos.

-M... Me escuchas.

-Desde mañana te probaremos el nuevo vestuario y traeré mi cámara de video_ Decía Tomoyo mientras se adelantaba muy feliz.

Tal vez piensen que Tomoyo es rara.

Unas segundos más tarde en el salón de clases...

-Buenos días _Saludo sakura.

-Buenos días_ Saludaron todos.

-Oh que día._ Suspiro sakura

-Toma sakura, gracias por prestarme el cuaderno de apuntes, me ayudo mucho _Dijo rika.

-De nada me alegro que te haya sido de mucha ayuda _ Contesto sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que nos vaya bien en el examen que nervios, no lo creen chicas_ Dijo naoko.

-¡¡SI!!_Dijo chiharu con muchos ánimos.

-Espero que todo nos salga bien _Dijo Tomoyo que estaba a un lado de sakura

-Hola buenos días_ Saludo yamazaki

-Buenos días_ Saludaron el grupo de chicas.

-Estudiaron para el examen que nos harán_ Pregunto yamazaki

-¡¡¡SI!!!_Gritaron todos en el salón.

En eso entro el profesor al salón de clases.

-¡Hoy tendremos un examen, espero que hayan estudiando buena suerte a todos!

-¡¡¡SI!!!

-Buena suerte sakura.

-Para ti también Tomoyo._ Cuando el maestro pasa en cada fila dejando los exámenes a cada estudiante 'para que los demás los pasara por atrás para los demás alumnos.

-Empiecen.-Les dice.

-¡Si...!

-Uf, que bueno estas son fáciles._ Susurro sakura con un suspiro de alivio.

Unas horas después en la hora de receso.

-Sakura ven _Dijo Tomoyo, qué tomaba de la mano a sakura, dirigiéndose al grupo de tres chicas para comer sus almuerzos.

-Hola chicas._ Saludaron Sakura y Tomoyo

-Hola.

-Ya se enteraron._ Hablo naoko.

-¡¡Que!!

-Unas chicas, que se quedaron muy tarde en la escuela escucharon que alguien tocaba el piano en el salón de música dicen que fueron investigar y cuando abrieron la puerta, y lo que vieron fue un"Fantasma".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Grito sakura del miedo.

-No grites así sakura_ Dijo chiharu.

-Lo siento_ Se disculpo la joven.

-Ustedes creen que sean verdad_ Pregunto naoko con unos brillos en sus ojos.

-Pues creo que deberíamos investigar qué les parece._ Comento chiharu

-No creen que si nos regañan por andar merodeando en la escuela de noche_ Dijo sakura con miedo.

-No lo creo no hay nadie ha esas horas de noche, y más nadie lo sabrá_ Afirmo rika que le estaba gustando la idea.

-Yo no sé cómo les gusta oír historias de fantasmas_ Dijo llorando sakura y Tomoyo veía a su amiga.

-No te preocupes sakura _Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

En eso sonó el timbre de la escuela.

-Que ya tan rápido, vamos chicas_ Dijo chiharu,

-Si vamos_ Dijeron todas y se fueron a su salón de clases

Unas horas después de la salida.

-Bueno ya es hora _Dijo sakura que se había puesto sus patines.

-Nos vemos. -Se despidió sakura de sus amigas.

-Adiós_ Las tres se despidieron.

-Adiós Tomoyo nos veremos mañana_ Se despido sakura de Tomoyo que apenas subia en la limosina.

-Adiós Sakura, vete con cuidado. -Se despide,en la ventanilla, de la limusina antes de irse.

-Bien que hare de comer el día de hoy _Dijo sakura, mientras patinaba por las calles que siempre pasaba.

-Ya se hare okonomiaki_ Susurro sakura muy emocionada en eso.

RING...RING...RING...RING...

-Hola_ Contesta sakura su teléfono.

-Hola sakura.

-Quien habla.

-Soy yo no me recuerdas.

-Ehhh...?? no...Lo siento.

-No es posible tantos años y ya me olvidaste kinomoto.

¡¡¡¡MEILING!!!!

-UF, por fin reconociste, ha pasado mucho Kinomoto.

-Si, verdad. -Se rie por lo apenada que se sentia de haber olvidado a su amiga. -¿Cómo haz estado meiling?

-Yo bien,¿ y tu kinomoto?

-Bien, eto...una pregunta.

-Si dime.

-como conseguiste mi numero de celular.

-Me la dio daiduji, ya que estado comunicada con ella y le pregunte por ti y me dio tu numero para que me comunicara contigo.

-Genial.

-Sí, y dime como esta ese peluche.

-Hablas de kero

-Bien... como siempre de flojo

-HAHAHAHAHA.

-Bueno, me dio gusto hablar contigo kinomoto, espero que estemos en contacto.

-Si a mi también me gusto hablar contigo meiling.

-Sakura

-Que paso meiling.

-Eh nada olvídalo nos vemos adiós.

-Adiós meiling.

-Que día... -Dice muy feliz. -Es emocionante hablar de nuevo meiling, pero... -Hizo una pausa. -¿ quería decirme algo? estaba algo sería bueno no importa no creo que se nada de que preocuparse, voy comprar las cosas para la cena.

Unas horas después en la casa de kinomoto

-¡Ya llegue!_ Dijo sakura quitándose los patines, en la entrada.

"Eh llegare tarde hoy"

-Cómo veo papa llegara tarde hoy bueno voy a cambiarme.

-¡Ya llegue kero!-Entra a su habitación.

-Si-si-si _ Decía kero jugando un videojuego.

"GAME OVER"

-Oh no- no _Decía kero con tristeza porque perdió el juego de carritos.

-Ah que te pasa sakura_ Dijo kero volando, dirigiéndose por donde se encontraba sakura, mientras ella estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Oye kero.

-Que pasa sakura.

-Eh nada... Mmmmmm... Nada cosas mías.

-EMMMM.-Dijo kero.

-(Me pregunto que harías de tu vida shaoran hace tiempo que no se nada de ti desde hace 3 años que rompimos) .-dijo en sus pensamientos con nostalgia al recordar a ese niño que llego de pronto a la ciudad de tomoeda y como pasaron muchas cosas.

-Shaoran _Susurro el nombre de esa persona.

"En Hong Kong"

En la residencia li, se encontraba en una habitación grande donde un chico alto y muy atractivo entrenando sin camisa que le hacía ver sus bien formado torso0 con otro chico.

-¡¡¡YIA!!!

-¡¡¡VAMOS JOVEN SHAORAN!!!

-¡¡¡ QUE PASO CON ESOS ANIMOS!!!

-¡¡¡AUN NO RESIVIDO NINGUN GOLPE!!!

-¡¡¡YIA!!!_Hasta que shaoran lo golpea y lo hizo volar por la patada, que dejo en el muchacho tirado en el suelo.

-¡¡¡AUCH, ESO SI ME DOLIO QUIEN ME MANDA ABRIR MI BOCOTA!!!. - Dice adolorido en la espalda.

-¡Te encuentras bien! _ Dijo shaoran con un tono serio que le dio la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias_ Dijo el joven que tomaba la mano de shaoran para levantarse.

-Bueno hasta aquí la dejamos, ya esta anocheciendo , y hay que descansar para mañana_ Hablo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno yo seguiré entrenando_ Dijo shaoran.

-Bien, pero no te esfuerzes mucho. - Dice el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño. - Hasta mañana_ Se despidió el chico

-Hasta mañana _Se despidió shaoran cuando vio que se iba su compañero de combate.-Mhps. -Suspira. - Se que estas ahí meiling. -Dijo shaoran viendo a una chica escondida atrás de la puerta.

-Je, Je, Je, Sabias que estaba aquí-Río meiling de nervios.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo meiling?-Pregunto shaoran.

-Meiling, pensaba retirarse pero luego su conciencia le decía que no hiciera esta era una buena oportunidad para hablar del tema. - Sabes; Shao Lang. - Los nervios no la dejaban hablar, que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. - Puedes adivinar con quien hable el día de hoy.

-No ni idea_ Mientras shaoran tomaba unas pesas.

-Hable con kinomoto_ Dijo meiling, cuando shaoran dejo de ejercitarse con las pesas.

-Enserio, - Contesto como sin interés y siguió con lo que hacia. - Eso está bien y que te dijo. - Pregunto shaoran con mas frialdad de la de costumbre .

-Eh!?.. no hable mucho con ella.-Desvío la mirada con algo de decepción, esperaba otra reacción de alegría.

-Ya veo. - Respondio.

-Shaoran, puedo preguntarte, porqué terminaste con kinomoto, tan repentinamente que nadie se lo esperaba y menos en el modo que acabo su noviazgo. - Pregunta viendo a su primo.

-Porque no era justo para ella que siguiera esperándome a que llegara cada verano y mas la lejanía era demasiado para los dos, fue lo mejor para Sakura, que siguiera con su vida y yo con la mía y mas la engañe con otra persona. - Respondió Shaoran, Meiling, se queda muy sorprendida a lo que dijo el.

-Shaoran, ¿pero porque? .-Le dice exaltada. - Te desconozco.

-Ya no preguntes meiling olvida lo que dije. - Deja las pesas en el suelo, toma su toalla que tiene en la silla tendida y se lo pone sobre el cuello, camina a dirección a la salida de la habitación. -Hasta mañana meiling. - Se despidió shaoran pasando aún lado de ella, para retirarse dejándola meiling sola.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

En un sábado sakura estaba en el centro comercial junto a Tomoyo fueron a comprar algunas cosas

que necesitaban, mientras unos chicos que estaban pasando les chiflaron y sakura se sonrojo y Tomoyo les regalo una sonrisa y los jóvenes se les acercaron a las chicas para preguntarles si no querían tomar un helado ellas dijeron que si. Bueno tomaron su helado y hablaron un poco con ellos, les dieron su número de celular, después de unas horas se despidieron de los muchachos, mientras sakura y Tomoyo siguieron su camino en el centro comercial de tomoeda, miraban en paradores a ver si había algo que les gustaba y nada, hasta que empezaron a platicar.

-Sakura, sabes eh tenido sueño muy raro _ Pregunto Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Tomoyo no te preocupes, ya no somos unas niñas y es normal que sueñes esas cosas. _Respondió sakura muy inocente, pero Tomoyo se puso roja como tomate.

-¡No! Eso no, lo que me refería es que estado soñando con alguien _Contesto Tomoyo pero al decirlo se sonrojo. Sakura nunca vio su amiga tan roja.

-Y de quien se trata, Tomoyo.

-Te acuerdas de un niño con lentes y de pelo azul y que es de Inglaterra._ Sakura no sabía de quien hablaba Tomoyo.

-No Tomoyo ni idea de quien hablas

-Sakura te estoy hablando de Eriol

-Eriol hiragisawa_ Tomoyo le dijo que sí.

-Que tiene que ver tu sueño con Eriol y cual es lo raro de esto.

-He visto a Eriol en mis sueños peleando con un hombre como la edad de 40 o mas, pero tenía un buen físico para tener esa edad, pero me dio mucho miedo ya que empezaron salir de pronto ,dos personas una mujer de pelo largo color verde llevaba una vestimenta muy rara, el otro era un niño de pelo revoltoso negro y llevaba un kimono rojo, tenía una cicatriz cerca de su ojo y en sus ojos se veía odio y decían unas cosas raras que no entendía_ A sakura no le estaba gustando el sueño de Tomoyo.

-Y eso te pareció raro, parece mas una pesadilla._ Respondió sakura con miedo.

-Si yo también en un principio me pareció raro ,pero ahora que lo dices si es verdad, porque tendré este sueño, no es la primera vez que lo sueño eh tenido el mismo toda esta semana ,que crees que quiera decir lo que vi _Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

-No te preocupes le preguntare a kero de lo que soñaste en a lo mejor puede explicarnos que significa, pero que tiene que ver Eriol en todo esto._ Se pregunto a sakura confundida.

-Hace 3 años que ya no sabemos nada de él pero temo mucho que algo malo pase crees que se haga realidad_ Dijo Tomoyo que en sus ojos empezaba a salir unas lágrimas .

-No llores, todo saldrá bien _Dijo sakura, le dio un abrazo a Tomoyo ella también estaba pensativa que tiene que ver estos sueños que tenía su amiga querrán decir algo.

-¡¡HOLA CHICAS!! _Gritaron rika, chiharu, naoko.

-¡¡Hola!!_Saludaron sakura y Tomoyo que ya se había tranquilizado un poco con el abrazo que le dio su amiga.

-Que hacen_ Pregunto chiharu.

-Pues venimos a comprar unas cosas y ustedes_ Respondió Tomoyo.

-Naoko quería venir al centro comercial ya que aquí tienen una tienda de libros _Dijo rika.

-Y que libro vas a comprar naoko_ Pregunto sakura.

-Un libro de poemas que me recomendó un chico del salón _Dijo naoko que se puso roja.

-En serio y podemos quien es el chico afortunado que tiene haci a nuestra amiga _Pregunto chiharu por curiosidad con una sonrisa.

\- kio nayahi, me dijo que si me gustaban los libros y yo le dije que si, y es cuando me recomendó este libro _ Naoko se puso mas roja pero, al parecer todas estaban viendo a su amiga eso es lo que hizo naoko se pusiera como un tomate.

-Hay que romántico debe ser hermoso enamorarte no lo creen chicas _Dijo rika.

-¡¡¡SI!!!!!

-Y dime chiharu cuando se te va declara este yamazaki _Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Eh, que ese tonto nunca se me va a declarar, solo me ve como su amiga de la infancia aparte ya perdí las esperanzas chicas._ Dijo chiharu con un tono de voz triste .

-Nunca pierdas las esperanza chiharu ya verás en menos que te lo esperes yamazaki se te declara _Animo sakura a su amiga eso hizo que regresara su sonrisa a chiharu.

-Muchas gracia, que amable eres sakura.

-Bueno que les parece si tomamos un refrigerio.

¡¡¡SI!!!!!

En eso las chicas empezaron a caminar para encontrar un restaurante que había en el centro comercial que apenas acaban abrir, se dirigieron ahí y en eso se sentaron las cinco en una sola mesa y pidieron su orden al mesero pero en eso sakura se sorprendió al ver la persona que les dejo lo que pidieron las jóvenes.

-Hermano.

-A que tienen su orden._ Dijo toya.

-¡¡GRACIAS!!

-Entonces aquí trabajas hermano_ Pregunto sakura que le sorprendió al ver a su hermano.

-Si, como dije en la nota, que tenía que trabajar hoy y llegaría tarde a la casa. _Dijo toya.

-Ah, ya veo, esta delicioso _Dijo sakura que empezó a comer un flan que pidió.

-Mmmmm...este pastel esta delicioso —Dijo chiharu.

-Oigan se me olvidaba, decirles que me mañana ya lo tengo todo planeado_ Dijo naoko.

-Que se celebra mañana _Pregunto rika.

-No se acuerdan que dijimos que íbamos investigar lo del fantasma en la noche_ Dijo naoko que le brillaban sus ojos.

-Qué, pero que pasa si el conserje nos ve se molesta_ Dijo sakura solo de pensar.

-No se preocupen por eso ya hable con él y dijo que no hay problema nada mas que tuviéramos cuidado, ya tengo todo para mañana chicas no se preocupen _Naoko ya tenía todo planeado.

-Eh no me gusta los fantasma _Dijo sakura como llorando.

-Ándale, se ve interesante no te da curiosidad que puede ser _Dijo chiharu.

-Bueno iré _Dijo sakura con mucha tristeza.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, ya que hay que darnos prisa a la librería antes de que cierren, _Dijo naoko, rika.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela_ Se despidieron las tres chicas.

-Adiós chicas_ Se despidieron Tomoyo y sakura.

-Sakura hay que irnos también nosotras _Dijo Tomoyo, sakura asintió con la cabeza, y se retiraron de ahí y fueron a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial.

En honkong en la mansión li, se encontraba shaoran que estaba reunido alrededor de una mesa circular grande con los 5 ancianos, tenían una reunión muy importante en una habitación con poca luz.

-Shaoran como líder del clan li debes de buscar una esposa antes de que cumplas los 20._Dijo Kaoma, el anciano que tenía una barba roja igual del mismo color de su pelo.

-Por qué tanta prisa _ Pregunto shaoran con un tono serio y frio.

-Solo te acordamos cuál es tu deber en este consejo shaoran _Dijo hiora el otro anciano que tenía una cabellera larga y de color azul.

-Porque, ya tenemos la lista que elegimos a las perfectas candidatas de grandes poderes mágicos y están dispuestas a casarse contigo y tener un hijo quien será el heredo del clan li _Dijo takama un anciano calvo y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No creen que es muy pronto para el joven shaoran que piense en eso ya que falta cuatro años, cual es la prisa para ustedes señores_ Dijo shura un anciano de pelo largo y de color blanco.

-No es la prisa, tienes que pensar en tu futuro del clan li y en este consejo ya que la opinión de todos es importante _ dijo Kaoma.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto que quieran obligar al joven shaoran a casarse con alguien que no ames , que el amor ya no es importante en este mundo_ Dijo hami un anciano de pelo negro teniendo la edad era un hombre muy apuesto.

-Yo no voy permitir que le hagan lo mismo, a shaoran a obligarlo casarse con las que ustedes quieran, como lo hicieron conmigo_ Dijo kamin que estaba escuchando todo atrás de la puerta y entro interrumpiendo la reunión dé repente.

-Y quien eres tú para hablarnos así, tú no tienes ni voto, aquí para opinar no te hagas el importante solo por ser el hijo del clan Kira, no tienes ningún derecho_ Dijo Kaoma que se levanto de su asiento ,mirando el joven con mucho enfado.

-Claro que si tengo derecho ya que hablan de mi amigo, y lo defenderé con uñas dientes y eso no basta hasta golpes llegaremos, se creen de todo el derecho de elegir a nuestras esposas ya se son el consejo del todos los clanes eso es justo _Kamin con mucho enojo tenía sus dos manos en forma de puño.

-Tranquilos todos no se pongan así, kamin aún es pronto de que pase , si no quieres que eso suceda, ayuda a shaoran, que estos tres años encuentra a una joven con poderes mágicos y que se digna para ser la esposa del clan li ,ese es tu misión que te pongo_ Dijo hami ,viendo que el joven se tranquilizo.

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE, PERO!!!!_Gritaron los tres, con lo había dicho hami que ignoro a los señores.

-¡Pero nada ya está dicho , y mas ustedes dijeron que si en cuatro años no encuentra esposa ,se casara con las candidatas que eligieron. _Dijo shura que apoyo a hami, ya que estaba harto que esos hombres, que quieran obligar a todos.

-Estás de acuerdo shaoran con todo esto_ Dijo hiora que estaba enojado.

-Sí, no creo que se mala idea ya que no hay prisa y con la ayuda de kamin será rápido_ Dijo shaoran con un tono serio pero dentro del sonreía de lo que había hecho su amigo por él defenderlo siempre quedara en deuda con él.

-¡Si ya no hay nada que decir nos retiramos! _Takama se levanto junto otro dos que estaban molestos porque no se salieron con la suya, se retiraron de la habitación ,dejando a cuatro ahí, Kaoma si que odiaba a kamin por a verse metido en sus asuntos ,el joven sonrio que hizo que se enojara hiora al tenerlo de frente antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Me las vas 'pagar mocoso hare tu vida una pesadilla, que hasta te arrepentirás haberte metido en nuestros asuntos _Susurro hiora al oído del muchacho. -Entonces lo esperare con ansias ese momento, _ Susurro el muchacho con un tono desafiante, hiora estaba enfadado y se alejo del muchacho y se fue.

-Mps, kamin ten cuidado no son cualquier persona que puedes desafiar fácilmente, _Dijo shura con un tono serio._ No se preocupe abuelo yo tengo, todo calculado, y se quiénes son estos hombres _Dijo el chavo que le dio un golpe con la palma de su mano amistoso a shura que hizo que se le cayera el gorro de su uniforme.

-Hay kamin cada día me sorprendes mas _Hablo shaoran con una sonrisa.

-Lo que hacen por los amigos no lo crees_ Dijo kamin que puso su mano en el hombro de shaoran.

-Uf, que tención ya quería golpear a Kaoma, por su terquedad de casar al joven shaoran _Dijo hami que se secaba el sudor de frente.

-Bueno también nosotros nos retiramos joven shaoran, joven kamin que tengan una buena noche _Shura, que se levanto en su asiento al igual que hami y dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la habitación.- Vámonos nosotros también me tensa este lugar_ Shaoran también se levanto de asiento y le dijo que se fueran a entrenar un rato kamin asintió con la cabeza y se fueron de ahí.

-Oye, siempre me pregunto qué has salido con tantas chicas y nadie te interesa ninguna ._Pregunto kamin que tenía sus mano en su atrás de su nuca.

-No, la verdad no, aunque te admito que me siento raro estas semanas, pero no sé que es, siento que algo me falta en mi vida.

-Pues yo creo que necesitas salir y conocer chicas eres joven soltero, deberías divertirte señor amargado disfrutar de la vida, sin que nada te preocupe tienes solo 16 años y ya te comportas como eso viejos te vas envejecer rápido escucha la voz de tu conciencia que soy, _Dijo kamin con mucho orgullo shaoran sonrio ya que pocas veces lo hace. -Si tienes razón pero la escuela el consejo los entrenamientos todo me tiene muy estresado y muy ocupado._ Suspiro shaoran.- Hay amigo para eso me tienes aquí, qué harías sin mí para apoyar al gran shaoran li._ Dijo kamin que puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de shaoran, que para él se alegraba tener un amigo que entendiera todo lo que le pasaba en su cabeza.

-Oye shaoran

-Que pasa.

-Nada, solo me acorde de algo pero mejor no te digo te vas enfadar.

-Mps, tú y tus cosas kamin, vamos antes que alguien nos este siguiendo _Dijo shaoran viendo en un reojo, que se encontraba meiling escondida en las cortinas grandes de la mansión li.

-Si vámonos.

-Oye deberías elegir mejores escondites._ Dijo kamin que quito su brazo, para dirigirse donde se encontraba meiling, ella se asusto ya que el muchacho también se metió en las grandes cortinas hasta encontrase con meiling que intentaba alejarse del muchacho.

-Hola como estas_ Dijo kamin con un tono seductor que hizo que la joven se sonrojara ya que estaba muy cerca se puede decir cara a cara.

-Bien y tu._ Respondió meiling ya que tenía cerca sus labios del joven.

-Bien, si no estuviera casado te juro que te besaría en este momento y no te dejaría ir y te pediría matrimonio ya que eres una joven muy valiosa y de buen corazón_ Dijo kamin con un tono mas seductor, eso hizo que meiling abriera los ojos de golpe, pero en ese momento latía su corazón rápido su respiración estaba muy agitada hasta que el chavo le dio un beso en los labios chiquito, que provoco que la joven estuviera como un tomate.

-Me voy, si no se va enojar shaoran porque no le gusta esperar tanto, pero antes de irme quiero decirte que nunca eh besado unos labios tan dulces como los tuyos_ Susurro kamin en el oído de la chica y dejando ahí en las cortinas.

-Tonto, _Susurro meiling tocándose los labios donde la beso el chavo.

En la habitación de entrenamiento estaba dos jóvenes entrenando.

-¡VAMOS SHAORAN!

-¡HA, HA, LA ULTIMA VEZ TE DI GOLPE POR HABLADOR!

-¡ASI ESO FUE SUERTE, ESTABA DISTRIDO!

-¡CON QUIEN CON MEILING!- Dijo shaoran con un tono de burla.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SHAORAN!-Dijo kamin que le salían fuego en sus ojos.

-¡HA DAME TU ME MEJOR GOLPE!- El chico empezó dar golpes patadas al aire pero shaoran los esquivaba , mientras meiling veía atrás de la puerta a su primo que entrenaba mas de lo normal eso le preocupaba mucho lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

En la casa de la familia kinomoto se encontraba kero en la cocina ya que sakura le hablo por el teléfono para avisar que estaría en la casa Tomoyo y llegaría tarde y que no se preocupara que nadie estaría en casa estaría el solo ya que su papa tuvo que irse de viaje, y su hermano le habido que llegaría hasta la noche.

-Vamos a ver que hay en el refrigerador En eso a abrir la puerta del refrigerador se le iluminaron sus ojitos a kero.

-¡¡¡¡SI PASTEL!!!!_Grito el peluche que saco el pastel cerrando el refrigerador, y llevándoselo a la mesa cuando iba empezar a comer sintió una presencia extraña a kero se le hizo extraño ya era una presencia muy poderosa pero de quien.

-DING...DONG...DING... DONG..._Sonó el timbre de la casa, kero salió de su transe y voló para ver quién estaba en la puerta cuando vio era yukito .el pequeño peluche abrió la puerta al joven.

-Gracias eh venido dejar un libro que me prestaste toya _Cuando yukito vio quien le abrió la puerta fue kero el joven sonrio y el peluche le dijo que pasara, yukito acepto entrar.

-Y sakura y toya ._Pregunto yukito que estaba quitándose los zapatos para ponerse unas pantuflas.

-Sakura está con Tomoyo en su casa, su hermano llegar noche, pero sabes quiero hablar contigo un asunto_ Dijo kero muy serio ya que se le hizo extraño que yukito no haya presentido eso, en eso yukito cambio de forma a yue con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Que pasa de que quieres hablar conmigo_ Pregunto yue ,muy serio como siempre.

-La verdad antes de que tocaras el timbre sentí una presencia muy poderosa.

-Enserio si ahora que dices si se siente una presencia maligna_ Dijo yue

-Quien crees que sea _Pregunto kero.

-No lo sé pero hay que estar preparados, para lo que suceda.

-yo creo que mejor hasta que sepamos quien es no le diremos nada a sakura.

-Siempre sobreprotegiéndola kerberus y más a nuestra dueña tiene que saber esto.

-No aun no, apenas que sepamos se lo diré _Dijo kero cruzando sus brazos.

En la mansión de familia daiduji se encontraban en la habitación dos chicas que estaban hablando de naoko y del chico que le gusta.

-Sakura hay que darle un empujoncito ah naoko Ho, ho, ho _sakura le salió una gota en nuca en forma de anime por lo que decía Tomoyo.

-Yo pienso, que tiene que hablarle primero ya que no se hninguno de los dos se hablan mucho, es muy tímido kio y si su único amigo es yamazaki_ Dijo sakura al recordar que chiharu que estaba triste ya que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de chico que dsiempre decía historias que al final eran mentiras.

-Ya es tarde no lo crees Tomoyo

-Sí, porque no te quedas a dormir aquí en mi casa.

-Pero no le avise a mi hermano y a kero.

-Aquí tienes háblales para avisarles que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

-Gracias voy marcar_ Sakura fue por su bolso para buscar su celular para marcar a su casa en eso le contesta toya que ya había llegado a la casa y se encontró a yukito con un peluche.

-¡Sakura ya vistes la hora que es!_ Contesto toya, enfadado.

-Si hermano ya vi solo hable para avisar que me voy a quedar de Tomoyo_ Dijo sakura asustada por cómo estaba enojado su hermano.

-Bueno está bien mañana nos vemos cuídate monstruo_ Dijo toya ya mas tranquilo.

-Sí, y te dicho montón de veces que no soy un monstruo_ Dijo sakura al terminar la llamada.

\- Bueno vamos a dormir sakura, ya que es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela._ Dijo Tomoyo, la chica le prestó una piyama para que se cambiara su amiga y las dos jóvenes se acostaron en la cama grande ,hasta que sakura tenía empezó a tener un sueño extraño en un templo donde había un hombre.

-Quien es ese hombre _decía sakura.

Donde apareció un chico que estaba en una posición de ataque, pero en eso apareció otro muchacho que venía con el aventado unos pergaminos hacia donde se encontraba un anciano muy viejo con ropa china, donde él los esquivaba rápidamente y que le daba un una patada en el abdomen que hizo que el chico cayera al piso escupiendo sangre por el golpe, y otro hombre muy fuerte que agarro al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo , para espesar abrazándolo muy fuerte haciéndole que gritara de dolor intentando el hombre rompiéndole los huesos al joven ,sakura tenía miedo y vio al niño que había soñado Tomoyo que tenía un espalda que intentaba atacar al otro chico que iba pelear con el otro hombre , pero en eso fue rápido pero en eso lo esquivo el chico y el hombre golpeándolo estaba empezando a pelear con los dos mientras intentaba zafarse de ellos para ayudar a su compañero.

-no porque pelean, déjenlos en paz _Decía sakura llorando.

-¡Sakura¡_ Dijo Tomoyo que había despertado por oír a su amiga que empezó a hablar dormida y le preocupo, intentado a despertarla de la pesadilla que tenia.

-Porque, porque, _ decía sakura desesperada.

Que seguían peleando el joven con el niño y el hombre que intentaban decir unas palabras extrañas, en eso el chico se retorcía todo su cuerpo por que decía el hombre que hizo que el muchacho se cayera al suelo, en eso el niño agarro su espada en eso directo al chico que Salí sangre brotando.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Grito sakura de ver como mataba el niño al chico que estaba en el suelo , AL VER ESO SINTIO UN GRAN DOLOR EN EL PECHO ,en eso Tomoyo la abrazo a su amiga, intento despertara.

-¡¡SAKURA DESPIERTA PORFAVOR TRANQUILA SOLO FUE UNA PESADILLA!!_ Grito Tomoyo que no dejaba de abrazar a su amiga ,y empezó a llorar , en eso sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Tomoyo que estaba llorando asustada indefensa al ver a sakura así sin poder ayudarla.

-Tomoyo

-Sakura

-Tomoyo, tuve un sueño _No pudo decir nada más ya que empezó a llorar igual que Tomoyo las dos chicas se abrazaron, toda la noche ninguna de las podía dormir temiendo tener el mismo sueño.

Mientras tanto, un hombre que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol viendo por la ventana a las dos jóvenes sonrió maleficamente.

-Cómo veo la maestra de las cartas ah visto lo que podemos hacer. —Dijo un hombre que sonreía en eso se acerco un niño de baja estatura.

-Ja ja ja... Los humanos son tan tontos, y débiles detesto eso, pero parece que nos divertiremos mucho. —Dijo el niño con un tono de voz diabólico.

-Espero que sea verdad lo que dijiste. —Dijo una mujer que estaba recargada en el árbol, donde están las dos personas.

-Claro que si, solo espera un tiempo mas y cuando se el momento atacaremos. —Dijo el hombre.

-Tú siempre tan paciente Ha, ha, ha, ha_ Dijo la mujer con un tono voz seductora, que jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, y empezó a reír como un loca, y el niño también.

-Solo espera sakura card captor no tendremos piedad ante nadie, todas la personas que soy muy preciadas para ti sufrirán ha, ha, ha_ Decía el hombre mientras los tres desaparecían en la oscuridad.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

De aquel sueño aterrador que no la dejó conciliar el sueño, provocando un temor horrible que sentía en el pecho, aun teniendo a su lado a Tomoyo, esa sensación no podía esfumarse tan fácilmente...

Al regreso a su hogar; Sakura, se fue directo a su habitación sin decir una palabra, recostándose pensativa en su cama cerrando sus ojos, intentando olvidar la pesadilla que tuvo... Pero... Esa imagen de aquel chico, se le hacia muy familiar.

-R-Ropas... Chinas... —Murmuró... Se levanto de la cama quedando sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada abajo, cuando sus ojos abrieron en par, se puso de pie enseguida, dirigiéndose al escritorio donde tenia su bolsa color beige, bajando el cierre y saco su celular entre busco entre la agenda en la letra "M" al encontrarlo marco en donde decía "llamada" solo teclando con su dedo... Se acerco su teléfono al oído escuchando el sonido del marcar.

... "En Hong Kong"...

El teléfono de una joven vibra en la mesita de la madera de la sala de estar, donde estaba un joven dormido en el sofá con un sueño muy pesado ni con los truenos de los dioses lo despertaría, el celular no dejaba de vibrar.

-Un ronquido de el mismo hizo que lo despertara con sus ojos adormilados con trabajo podía ver... Escuchando una vibración, su mirada se dirigía a todos lados, cuando vio a donde provenía, con pereza estiró su brazo y con su mano intentando tomarlo pero por la flojera con sus dedos jalaba el aparato hacia el, al ser jalado por sus dedos el celular, haciendo que se fuera abajo... al caer, al suelo, haciendo un sonido que no le agrado, miro de reojo viendo si nadie lo escuchó, estaba a salvó, lo tomo rápido y tomando la llamada como si fuera para él.

-Hola... —Dijo.

-Meiling...

-¿Quien habla? —Respondió algo confundido ya que su voz no sonaba muy afemeninado, mas bien era ronca pero le gustaba jugar con la amistades de meling haciéndoles creer que era ella.

-¿Meiling? No me reconoces soy yo... —Dijo algo confundida y muy despistada al no reconocer la voz masculina.

-Lo siento pero no te recuerdo. —Entra a la sala un muchacho aun en uniforme de la preparatoria, que era una camisa blanca para abotonar y pantalón gris y zapatos oscuros, camina donde estaba un muchacho de 22 pero apararentaba como de 16, al acercarse le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico que hizo una cara de enojo que luego, luego puso su mano para sobarse el golpe.

-¿Quien es? —Pregunta en voz bajita que solo escuchará su compañero.

-No se. —Le contesta de la misma manera poniendo su mano en el teléfono para que no escuchara, el chico suspiró y con su mano hizo una seña para que se lo diera, el mayor hace un puchero como si fuera un niño, se lo da, cruzándose de brazos como si lo hubieran regañado.

-Hola... —Contesta.

-Mei... —No pudo terminar al escuchar en el auricular una voz muy masculina que la verdad no podía ser su amiga. —Tu no eres Meiling...???

-Mil disculpas por lo de hace rato mi amigo le encanta hacer bromas... —Mira al chico que le sonríe inocente. —ella olvidó su teléfono en mi casa, pero puedo dejarle tu recado cuando venga por el.—Le explica, ella da un suspiro y jala la silla para tomar asiento.

-Si muchas gracias podria decirle que hablo Kinomoto... —Abre los ojos en par, dejando caer el teléfono haciendo que este cayera en la cabeza del chico, el se levantó regañándolo.

-Bueno... —Seguía en linea Sakura, el celular estaba en el suelo al momento que el muchacho se sentó.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió. —Se quejo y se sobaba, le cayo directo donde lo habían pegado hace unos segundos, pero el chico no respondía, el giro la cabeza a su lado derecha, miro a su amigo estaba en shock.—Si no querías contestar hubieras colgado pobre aun esta en línea.

-Volvió en si moviendo su cabeza a los lados. —Kamin... Contestale. —Le susurra nervioso señalándole el aparato a su amigo.

-¿Eh? Porque...?? Que te dijo para que te pusieras así. —Le pregunta arqueando su ceja izquierda y mirando extraño ya que nunca lo había visto reaccionar así.

-Luego te explico kamin... —Le dice alterado con un tono de voz bajito.

-Si jefe... —Le contesta con un suspiro, se estira para recoger el aparato que esta debajo de la mesa. —Hola hermosa por el momento no te puede contestar el joven Shaoran, deja u... —No lo dejaron terminar de hablar parque le colgaron con el "U". —Ah pero que chica tan mal educada me colgó. —Dijo algo confundido, y su mirada se fue a su amigo que estaba con la mirada abajo.

-¡¡KAMIN, IDIOTA!! —Se puso alterado como loco, tomando del cuello de la camisa al muchacho, zangoloteandolo para adelante y atrás.

-Pero porque te enojas que hice mal. —Estaba confundido y le asustaba un poco la reacción de Shaoran.

-¡¡PORQUE LE DIJISTE MI NOMBRE IDIOTA!!

-No debía...

-¡¡Claro que no!!

-Ya me distes miedo... Yo kamin Kio, no entiendo nada pero si voy hacer asesinado necesito que mis últimas palabras sean una explicación porque reaccionas de esa manera.

-E-Es q-que... —Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.—Creí que estaba preparado para está situación.

-Suspira Kamin, rodea sus brazos y le da unos golpecitos, intentando consolarlo sin saber las razones.

... "En otro lado del mundo... Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba en shock, aun teniendo el celular en la mano"

-¿No es posible o si... Escuche bien dijo Shaoran...?

En la cuidad de tomoeda se encontraba caminando en las calles una joven de cabellos castaño de largo pelo que caía el agua como si se hubiera bañado y ojos color marrón, que vestía un vestido color perla de tirantes que estaba empapado y zapatillas blancas que tenían lodo, la gente miraba a la joven todo un desastre, al llegar a su destino, que era una pastelería un niño apunto con el dedo a la chica de cabellos castaños, la señora lo regaños bajando la pequeña manita de su hijo, ella camino más hasta la caja donde estaba un joven de cabellos rojizos-oscuros quien se encontraba contando el dinero muy concentrada, pero al escuchar pasos de zapatillas haciendo un "Splasch" alzo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga toda empapada, dejó un lado lo que hacía metiendo el dinero a la caja, se dirigió a su amiga que estaba estática.

-Chiharu, que te sucedió. —Le pregunta Rika, rodeando su brazo en la espalda de la chica, ella comenzó a sollozar recargando su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja...

Un rato mas tardé...

Tock... Tock...

-Adelante. —Abren la puerta, y entra Rika al baño donde estaba Chiharu, en la tina con la mirada abajo, se acerca la pelirroja dejando la ropa en el mueble donde ponían las toallas, se sienta en el banco.

-Podrías decirme que sucedió.

-Yamazaki.

-Tiene algo que ver del estado que estas. —Asiente, Rika, bufea. —No puedo imaginármelo que haya echó esto.

-Pues creelo, todavía la defiende esa chica.

-¿Chica? Espera chiharu, salistes con él.

-Me dijo que me pusiera bonita porque tendríamos una cita.

-Y esa cita salió siendo doble, cada quién con diferente persona.

-Si. —Responde triste.—Pero la chica con quien le tocó se pegaba mucho a el, casi echando su cuerpo y le daba unos besotes, ni siquiera sabia que yamazaki, supiera besar beso francés. —Sonríe Rika, al ver a su amiga con una cara cada palabra que decía.

-Qué es lo que te dio mas rabia que la cita era con diferente persona o que el haya besado otra persona.

-Las dos cosas y me dio un ataqué de celos que provocó que me cegara y que la aviento a su cita a la fuente, pero al momento de empujarla me toma del brazo, ambas caímos ahí, Yamazaki me miro con si hubiera echó algo muy malo.

-Pues no hicistes bien lo que has echo, no es para orgullecerse y tu cita. —Alza los hombros.

-No se ni me importa, solo hablaba de lo bien que estaba de sus pectorales y que hace ejercicio todos los días.

-Suspira. —Debes pedir disculpas por lo que ocasionastes, no fue muy maduro de tu parte actuar así.

-¿P-Pedir disculpas por qué... ?

-Porqué a una chica que no te hizo nada aparte... Se que escuchara mal pero... Eres solo la amiga no su novia.—Rika, se pone de pie. —Recapacita lo que hicistes... Te dejó a que termines de asearte, después que hayas terminado cenamos algo y te acompañó a tu casa. —Asiente, Rika, le da un beso en la cabeza y se va...

El día voló tan rápido que el cielo se oscureció, los alumbrales iluminaban las calles, un chico que estaba sentado en una banca con su pierna doblada y la estirada, con su cabeza hacia atrás mirando las hojas de los arboles del parqué moviéndose por la brisa acompañado de un muchacho, ambos tenían en la mano una lata de soda.

No entiendo su actitud. —Dice molesto.

-Ya se lo preguntastes.

-¡No! Y para el colmo no esta en su casa.

-Las mujeres son difícil de entender pero porque estas muy molesto, no creo que es para que lo tomes de esa manera aparte de lo que me comentas es para reírse.

-A mi no me pareció gracioso su comportamiento de esta tarde fue demasiado inmdura.

-Yamazaki, no crees que estas exagerando un poco Chiharu, te a soportado tus infantilerias de tus mentiras y mira que edad tienes, y creo... —Da un sorbo de su soda de manzana.—Olvidalo.

-No dime, que ibas a decir.

-Creo que se esta haciendo y pienso que no sea corrector de mi parte decirlo.

-Dime Kio... Somos amigos puedes confiar en mi.

-Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que Chiharu, le gustes. —El abre los ojos y se comienza a reír.

-Eso no es gracioso.—Toma un trago grande de su soda de naranja.

-No es broma... Te lo digo en serio, tal vez no sepa de mujeres pero se puede notar como te mira y no creo que sean ojos de amistad si no de "Amor" —Escupe la soda, por la palabra que dijo su amigo, comienza a toser.

-Ella no puede quererme mas que un amigo... No, no, no, puede... —Se altera.

-Oye tranquilo ni que fueras el último de la tierra que le sucede, que su amiga lo ve algo más.

-No lo comprendes si chiharu, me quiere yo... —Hizo una pausa.

-Tu no sientes nada por ella.

-No es eso... Quererla si la quiero pero... —Recordando su infancia con chiharu, haciéndole enojar con sus mentiras en el jardin de niños, en la primaria, cuando van a la secundaria y en la preparatoria una vida inolvidables juntos sabían cada quien de su vida mejor que ellos mismos.—No quiero que afecte nuestra amistad sabes cuantos noviazgos no resultan y acaban mal.

-Si no arriesgas como sabrás que resulto; aparte... tarde o temprano seas tu, o alguien te la arrebatara de tu caminó. —Se levanta. —Nos vemos en el instituto.—Se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro del chico de cabellos oscuros.—Cuídate y piensa lo que te dije.—Se va.

-Suspira y la brisa mueve sus cabellos.—Chiharu... —Susurra.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

... París...

En la cuidad podía admirarse la hermosa melodía del violín que provenía de una de las casas resindeciales que era la mas antigua del lugar donde podía verse una preciosa fuente donde nadaba peces de color rojizo con manchas blancas... La melodía salia por el balcón de arriba de la casa donde las cortinas de color melón se movían por la brisa, ahí se apreciaba la imagen de la persona que tocaba con tanta pasión el violín.

-Aplausos. -Grandioso, magnífico... -Aplaudía la mujer de cabello largo y lacios de color castaño que vestía un vestido color perla sin mangas y zapatillas que mostraba sus dedos de los pies.

-Nakuru, no creo que sea para tanto alagarme cada vez que tocó. -Dice el joven de 18 años que tenia el cabello medio largo alborotado, hasta su flequillo estaba largo que tapada sus ojos azules, solía usar anteojos pero con el paso de los años los dejo y ahora usa lentes de contacto, deja de tocar para guardarlo en su estuche donde lo tenia encima del escritorio.

-Es la pura verdad Eriol, tocas como mismísimos ángeles. -Dice con emoción acercándose atrás de el, y mirando como ponía con delicadeza el violín para luego cerrarlo.-No puedo creerlo que hayas rechazado todas esas ofertas de los representantes, si tu tienes mucho talento para tocar en conciertos.

-Aunque creó que todavía me falta mucho para llegar a ese nivel, aun así la fama nunca a sido lo mio.

-Pienso que Eriol, esta bien como esta sin presiones. -Dijo spinel recostado en un cojín color vino.

-Pues yo pienso lo contrario a su edad debería tener una novia.

-Nakuru... -Le llama la atención spinel.

-Lo siento muchísimo no debí decir de tener a alguien mas de lo que paso . -Eriol, nueve la cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa.

-No te sientas mal, tu solo lo dijistes porqué te preocupas por mi, pero aunque lo mio con Kaho, terminara no creo que sea el momento de fijarme en otra persona.-Ambos guardianes miraban a su dueño que miraba con tanta ternura una esfera de cristal que tenia en el escritorio donde adentró tenia una rosa roja, que le había regalado kaho, en su cumpleaños numero 15, solo de verlo lo hacia recordar aquellos momentos maravillosos que pasaron en Inglaterra donde ambos dieron su primer beso, cuando se unieron el uno al otro... Sintió una gran presión en pecho, donde puso mano apretándolo con fuerzas evitando lo que quería sentir aquel dolor que le hizo sufrir bastante, Nakuru, lo abrazo fuertemente recargando su mentón en el hombro de Eriol.

... "Japón "...

La noche era fría y desde su ventana recorrida completamente dejando paso el viento entrar... miraba la luna llena brillando mas que otros días.

-Entran a la habitación una mujer de pelo largo color marrón, vestía de traje rojizo y zapatillas negras. -Me dijo la sirvienta que no has apetito desde la mañana. -Dice preocupada por la joven de cabellos largos que con el paso de los años le llegaba hasta los talones, traía puesto un camisón lila de tirantes que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, miro a su hija sentada en el suelo con la rodilla doblada que abrazaba con sus brazos y la otra estirada en el azulejo frió donde podía sentirlo en su piel blanca.-Bueno tengo que irme, mi sale dentro una hora.-Le dice y asiente la joven sin decir una palabra.-Te quiero Tomoyo, si fuera yo no iría pero un amigo me pidió de favor q...

-Tranquila mamá, yo estaré bien. -La voltea a ver. -Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias... Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, por favor come algo.-Sonríe Tomoyo y Sonomi se va mas tranquila, al retirarse de la habitación, ella sigue su mirada al cielo.

De repente comienza a sonar su teléfono, se pone de pie al escucharlo.

-Habla Tomoyo...

-Daidouji...

-Meiling, sucedió algo... Te oyes alterada.

-Has hablado con Kinomoto.

-No... ¿Porque?

-Suspira meiling. -E-Es que kinomoto, me marco pero yo no traía mi celular conmigo se me olvido en el lugar menos inesperado donde cayó una bomba nuclear.

-No me digas que...

-Si... ¿Que haremos daidouji?

-No lo se, debió ser un shock para Sakura, escuchar a Li, nuevamente. -Dice. -Y como lo tomo el.

-Se sienta en el borde de su cama. -Esta muy normal como si la llamada de kinomoto, hubiera sido cualquier cosa. -Contesta furiosa. -Esperaba otra reacción de parte de Li.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

"Hong Kong..."

En la mansión Li...

-Odio tener que revisar los trabajos de los estudiantes. -Decia un muchacho que estaba recostado en la cama el tenia el cabello alborotado oscuro ojos color miel, que vestía una camisa blanca de vestir donde se podía ver su pecho bien formado y un pantalón gris acompañado con calzetas blancas.

-No te quejes. -Le dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño que traía un pans gris-claro con lineas blancas a los lados, que mostraba su pecho y brazos descubiertos, el acababa de salir del baño al asearse después de un entrenamientos muy duro.

-Quien se queja, solo comento que porque cuando quiero que hagan un buen trabajo no lo hace y ahora que no estoy de humor lo hacen. -Dijo, mordiendo una manzana.

-Suspira.-Y para cuando vuelves a tu casa. -Le pregunta.

-Ya me estas corriendo. -Dice con la boca llena.

-No... Pero no es bueno que estés fuera de tu hogar mientras Yuki, esta en ese estado.

-Quien dijo que esta sola, esta muy bien acompañada mis suegros y mi adorados cuñados están en la casa sin decir que mis padres igual, sabes que es estar con el adorado de mi suegro. -Se pasa lo que tiene en la boca.

-Si me imagino debe ser difícil tener a tu suegro y conociendo a tu madre debe estarte vigilando a cada rato que no se vayan a asesinar por no haber pedido su permiso de embarazar a su hija.

-Pero como iba imaginar que en la primera. -Junta sus manos haciendo un ruido como si fuera aplaudir. ¡Plash! Salió embarazada.

-Y dime... Que se siente saber que dentro de unos meses alguien dependerá de ti.-Le pregunta acercándose a la cama.

-A la vez se siente raro ya que no me esperaba tener un hijo tan pronto... Tal vez, una vez, lo pensé pero n... -Lo interrumpe.

-Te imaginabas una familia con Meilig.-Agacha la cabeza dando su respuesta con su reacción su amigo.-Kamin, cuando le dirás que vas a tener un hijo.

-Estoy buscando el momento correcto para decirle pero...

-No te preocupes Meiling, no te odiara.

-Enserio. -Se le iluminaron los ojos por la respuesta.

-Asiente. -Creo ni tiempo le dará ya que te enterrara bajo tierra. -Kamin, frunce el ceño.

-Eres muy malo, pero es la realidad me va matar. -Suspira tristemente. -Y tu que me dices...

-De meiling...

-No... Hablo de esa chica que hablo en la tarde. -Shaoran, se quedo pensativo de haber escuchado nuevamente a su antiguo amor.

-Que tiene.-Responde con una mirada fria como el hielo.

-Uy que frío, por la reacción que pusistes debió ser muy serio.-Comienza a jugar con la pluma que traia en los dedos.

-Solo fue algo natural. -Dijo.

-Movio su dedo a los lados diciendo que no. -A mi no me puedes mentir yo te conozco y tu reacción fue porque... -No pudo terminar ya que el cuarto comenzó a tambalearse es porque había un temblor la cuidad de China demasiado fuerte que la gente y los conductores se detuvieron por aquella manifestación y no solo estaba pasando...

"... Japón"

La cuidad junto edificios tambaleaba con brusquedad.

-¡Sakura! -Exclamó Toya cayendo de la cama al sentir el temblor junto a yukito salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

-Hermano... -La joven estaba en la cama sentada cerca de la pared, con miedo, a su abrazaba a kero, en sus brazo... La puerta se abrió.

-Sakura... -Dice toya, alterado al ver a su hermana pequeña asustada. -Sakura... -Al entrar la casa se desplomo de planta baja asiendo que los que habitaban se fueran de lado izquierdo con brusquedad pero la Sakura, era la que estaba mas en peligro.

-Sus ojos estaban cerrados y al medio abrirlos se encontró con la gran bestia Kerberos, que estaba en su forma natural protegiendo a su ama con su cuerpo para el impacto de la cama que se dirigía a ellos. -Kero... -Dice preocupada.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien. -Le pregunto, ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos que comenzaban a brotar por ver a su amigo que le había protegido que tal podía estar herido por el impacto.

¡Sakura!

-¡Hermano, estamos bien y ustedes!

-¡Estamos bien! -Le responde Toya teniendo de cerca a Yue, protegiéndolo. -Debemos salir de aqui, antes que la casa se acabe de destruir.

-Creo que sera imposible salir por la ventana quedo completamente destruida mas bien todo. -Dijo mirando la casa en total escombros.

-Porqué paso esto.

-No creo que haya sido un accidente.

-Hablas del temblor.

-Lo del temblor fue natural me refiero de la casa, te puedo jurar que las casa están intactas sin ningún daño, esto fue provocado por alguien aprovechando el momento. -Toya, apretó su mano en forma de puño y cerrando su quijada con furia.-Intentemos salir antes de quedar mas atrapados bajo el escombro.-Asiente.

-Al levantarse miro al guardián con la cama encima de el y sakura, lloraba, se dirigió lo más rápido aunque era difícil pasar por todo el desastre que había.-Dijistes que estaban bien. -La regaña.

-Kerberus, admiro tu valentia.

-Callate y ayudame a quitarme esto de encima que me esta comenzando a doler el cuerpo.-Dijo furioso porque pudo entender su sarcasmo del ángel que casi pudo entender que le dijo "Eres un idiota.

-Entre Yue, Toya y Kerberus quitaron el objeto grande tirándolo aun lado pero eso provoco que la casa rechinara como que aun le faltaba desplomarse más.-Vamos. -Toya, tomo en los brazos a su hermana y kero volvió a su forma falsa donde casi cae por las fuerzas que había perdido, pero yue detuvo esa caída atrapándolo en sus manos, donde se lo entrego a su dueña que lo acurrucó en su brazo y con la otra rodeaba el cuello de su hermano, Yue, igual se transforma en forma falsa volviendo ser Yukito, salieron de ahí con cuidado de la habitación.

En otro lugar...sus ojos abrían con algo de trabajo para ver, no supo que había pasado, lo único que recuerda...

-No lo se, debió ser un shock para Sakura, escuchar a Li, nuevamente. -Dice. -Y como lo tomo el.

-Se sienta en el borde de su cama. -Esta muy normal como si la llamada de kinomoto, hubiera sido cualquier cosa. -Contesta furiosa. -Esperaba otra reacción de parte de Li.

-Comienza a tambalearse ambas habitaciones de las dos jóvenes.-Meiling... Esta temblando.

-Aqui igual.

-¡¡Meiling!! -Se escucha en el telefono la voz de shaoran. -¡¡Deja de hablar y salgamos de aquí!!-Meiling, iba respondes cuando un crujido se escucho por la parte de arriba, al igual que Tomoyo, mito arriba ya no le tiempo de decir nada cuando todo comenzó ver como el techo se desplomaba, los gritos de meiling, se escucharon y madera caer.

Eso fue lo último que su mente recuerda... Intento levantarse pero un dolor punzante sintió en su pierna izquierda, volteó y ve que esta herida, ella comienza levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos y su pierna derecha para poder salir como pueda.

-Mama...

En el avión ... Una mujer abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un voz que la llamaba. La azapata que venia en su carrito de comida, se le acerca a la bella mujer de cabellos castaños con un tono rojizo.

-Se le ofrece algún aperitivo o de beber.

-Si podría traerme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un vino tinto.

-Claro ahora se las traigo.

-Espero que lo que siento no sea nada malo. -Murmurra. -Tomoyo... -Mira por la ventana del avion el cielo con una luna menguante brillante como nunca.

En Paris...

Un joven inconsciente que protegía con su cuerpo a una mujer de cabellos largos castaños que igual estaba inconsciente abrazando a un pequeño peluche morado que estaba igual que ellos y en los escombros se podía ver el desastre que ocasionó el temblor y una rosa que alado había un esfera de cristal rota.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7

-Shaoran... -Gotas de agua caían en un charco en blanco y negro de un lugar donde los arboles sus hojas era movidas por la brisa de aquél sitio.

¡¡Joven Xialoang!!

¡Meiling!!!!

¡Kamin!!!

Me dio abre sus ojos color castaño por aquellas voces que provenían de algún lugar... Mira a los lados y solo puede ver un lago grande donde estaba un hombre sentado en una hoja de agua, con sus piernas cruzadas donde fumaba una pipa de bambú larga en donde podía apreciar el humo que salía de los agujeros de la pipa, el muchacho se levanta con ayuda de sus manos y piernas al estar de pie se dirige a donde esta aquél hombre.

-Es raro ver aun hechicero por estos alrededores. -Dice el hombre de trajes extraños metiendo a su boca la pipa y mirando al chico de cabellos castaños.

-Disculpe pero... ¿sabe porque estoy aquí? y porque todo esta de color blanco y negro, menos usted y yo que seguimos igual.

-Saca de su boca el humo. -Esta en la dimensión del "Blanco y Negro"

-¿La dimensión del blanco y negro? Nunca escuche algo así.

-Muy pocos hechiceros tienen el privilegio para entrar y admirar el hermoso paisaje.

-Y usted es...

-Takato Hinumayika, soy el guardián de este lugar y el encargado de ningun intrusos forze entrar aquí. -Dice aquella persona mirando con esos ojos color onix y cabello blanco que lo hacia ver mayor. -Sean expulsados a todo consta el que quiera dañar estos alrededores.

-Yo no se ni como llegue a este sitio, mas bien recuerdo que la casa se derrumbó.-Cuando recuerda la persona que estaba con el. -¡Meiling! ¡¿Donde esta meiling!?

-Ella debe estar en tu dimensión... No te preocupes la persona que buscas no puede entrar solo las persona con magia pueden hacerlo.

-Ya veo. -Suspira aliviado.

-Debo adivinar que tu linaje es del mago Clow, estoy en cierto.

-Si. -Responde serio.

-Las hojas de los arboles se mueven bruscamente y el hombre mira como una hoja cae lentamente hasta llegar al lago. -Pronto llegara el día que los cuatros mundos se junten para revelarse y obtener su cometido.

-Que quiere decir con eso.

-Que los tres mundos como los conocemos el mundo de los magos, el de los demonios y los seres que no tienen ni figura que vienen de la oscuridad y miedos donde nadie puede verlos y se camuflajan entre los humanos.

-¿Y quienes son el cuarto mundo?

-La brisa del viento se escucha haciendo mover el agua con ondas como si las tocaran.-Las bestias.

-¿Bestias?

-La cuatro bestias sagradas que eran muy conocidas por todo Japón como las guardianes de proteger y mantener en calma, una de ella son el Dragón... el Ave fénix... El Tigre blanco... El ultimo la Tortuga... Estos seres mantenían en sus cuerpos poderes que mantenían la paz inexplicable donde descubrieron que mantenían guardados una perla, como fuente de sus energías se dice que la muerte del dragón una persona se apodero de aquel objeto se volvió el mas fuerte, pero dicen que el poder era demasiado que hizo un ser oscuro y al final que no pudo controlarlo a los pocos dios se convirtió en piedra se dice que las perlas no lo puede tener cualquiera, sola la persona eligida por las bestias puede tenerlas y poder utilizar sus poderes antes solo existían cuatro, pero en actualidad de tantos años se descubrió otras cuatro más.

-Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esas bestias de la destrucción de los mundos.

-Los hechiceros renegados descubrieron por este tiempo el modo de controlar éste poder de cada bestia haciendo un conjuro prohibido que viene de siglos de antes que naciera tus antepasados, has escuchado el conjuro de la "Luna negra"

-Creo que lo escuche alguna vez pero no se como es su función de aquel hechizo.

-Es la mas peligrosa de todas al utilizar ese conjuro, se debe hacer un sacrificio de un inocente derramando su sangre en las parte del demonio "Uyumo" formando un signo de de la diez estrella para que la luna se tiña de negro es unos de los hechizo mas crueles y nunca visto en la historia de la hechicera, donde comienza las palabras del conjuro donde atraía a los seres oscuros y habré las dimensiones de algunos lugares de demonios y las almas se alimentan de lo que se mueva convirtiéndose en seres carnívoros.

-No comprendo porque me cuenta todo esto.

-Porqué personas cercanas a ti pueden estar en peligro y cuando ese día llegue podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Personas cercanas a mi. -Se quedo pensativo.

-Sabes que el terremoto fue una distracción para ocasionar derrumbe en los hogares de cada hechicero y persona que unen a ellos.

-Pero quienes son ellos porque sabe tanto de esas personas que quieren hacer daño al mundo. -Busca respuesta.

-Tal vez no pueda responderte a todas tus preguntas pero solo puedo responderte que una de ella esta siendo vigilada por uno de ellos, si no haces algo la existencia de esa persona desaparecerá para siempre.-Aprieta las manos y su quijada con furia.

-Ellos ya tienen a los ocho bestias sagradas en la mira, pensando su primer ataque para poder capturarlos solo faltaba una que encontraron hace poco, no podrán obtener su ritual si falta una de ellos.

-¡Pero como sabre quien es! -El mundo se estab desvaneciendo junto al hombre.

-Escucha a los cerezos...

-¿Cerezos? -Se le viene la imagen de una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Sakura...


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

algo curioso de la octava bestia sagrada.

-¿Curioso?

-Al parecer dos persona tienen la misma bestia sagrada.

-La misma como es posible.

-Al parecer descubrieron que la desendencia del clan Li, es la bestia sagrada del cisne negro. -Se sorprende escuchar eso, podría ser a quien se imagina . -Y eso no es todo descubrieron que una chica tiene la aura del cisne pero en blanco, puedes creerlo como si fuera el Yin y el Yang puedes creerlo.

-¿Y la chica dijeron de casualidad quien era?

-Pues escuche que la persona estaba unida a las cartas clow.

-Sakura... -Susurro eriol.

-Dijistes algo.

-No dije nada.-Contesto. -(Veo que el destino los junta de nuevo a Shaoran y Sakura, pero esta vez deben protegerse para salir vivos lo que se les avecina) -Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana que las nubes se estaban poniendo grises.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9

"... París ... "

-¡Espere que aun sus heridas no cicatrizan! -Decía la enfermera siguiendo al paciente que salió de la habitación.

-¡Ya dije que me siento de maravilla! -Dijo, sin tener un motivo para detenerse, seguía su camino hasta el elevador, los familiares de los pacientes miraban como la enfermera estaba decidía en no dejarlo salir en ese estado.

-En la maquina un muchacho esperaba su taza de café, en eso escucho a una mujer gritando "Que se detuviera el pacienciente que no tenia una razón de quedarse un día mas en el hospital"- ¡Hey! ¡Eriol! ¡¿A donde vas!? -Le pregunta More, viendo a su amigo por el pasillo.

-¡Me largo de aquí! -Dijo tomando ya su decisión, llegando al elevador que se abriera las puertas, la enfermera seguía insistiendo pero eriol, volvía decir que no, al abrirse las puerta iba entrar cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Tu adónde piensas ir. -La presencia de un bella mujer de una apariencia invidiable, que vestía un vestido rojo escotado de mangas largas que dejaba ver sus hombros al descubierto y la parte baja al lado izquierdo estaba abierto dejando ver algo de piel de su muslo de su pierna, lo que le hacia ver mas cautivadora era su cabello rubio, largo que le llegaban a las rodillas y sus ojos azules . El chico retrocede hacia atrás.

-Esto debe ser una broma. -Murmuró eriol, con un suspiro.

-Buenas noches. -More, se acerca para tomar la mano de la bella mujer para besarlo.

-Que pasa con tu educación. -Dice molesta. -Así saludas a tu madre que viene a verte.

-Mil disculpas madre que educación la mía. -Se arrodilla tomando la mano, para besarlo. -Es una alegría verla. -Sonríe y ella igual medio sonríe.

-Señorita no se preocupe, ahora me encargo que este joven vuelva a su habitación. -Dice la mujer de cabellos rubios a la enfermera que le agradece con una sonrisa y se retira. -Y tu... Levántate. -Le ordena, él, se pone de pie. -Eres igual de terco que Michael, cuándo tenia tu edad. -Eriol, sonríe al que su madre menciona a su padre como si fuera ayer, él, nunca lo conoció ya que murió cuando nació.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10

Recuerdos... 3 años antes

Era de día el sol brillaba como nunca para salir en la banca del parque estaba sentada una joven de cabello corto que estaba leyendo un libro...

A lo lejos caminaba una persona solitariamente pensativa, al llegar donde había quedado con esa persona, alzo la mirada con una expresión serio, cuando vio aquella joven mirando atentamente el libro, suspira, y sigue caminando, ella siente una brisa de aire acariciar su pelo y piel, voltea del lado derecho encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón que vestía una ropa ceremonial color verde, Se pone de pie, con su libro en la mano que lo cierra, ella lo ve con una expresión triste sabiendo lo que pasaría acerco su mano a su pecho.

Al estar juntos, el chico movía sus labios, ella abrió los ojos, al parecer no esperaba esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, elevó su mano derecha arriba para luego darle una cachetada aquél joven que, el sin ninguna reacción acepto la bofetada, mira a la chica comenzando a sollozar y movía sus labios a gritos como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando intento acercar su mano ella se lo impide mirándolo con odio y gritándole se va corriendo de ahí, al estar sólo; aprieta sus manos y cierra la quijada con rabia y manchas circulares caían al suelo, el se encontraba llorando, no podía seguir un segundo mas y se retiro...

Los tiempos pasaron... Ambos comenzaron a crecer viviendo una vida casi normal y seguir adelanté... El joven fue elegido cómo el líder de su clan, y después como unos del consejo siendo aún muy joven el trabajo era mucho pesado, donde caí rendido en su oficina lleno de libros de toda clase y pergaminos, ahí una joven de cabellos oscuros miraba como los esfuerzos de su querido primo daba frutos al encontrar en los libros todas las investigaciones que le ponían el consejo de ancianos... con el paso de los años sus poderes se desarrollaban con los entrenamientos que tenia con su maestro y amigo, donde Shaoran, quería ir mas lejos para desarrollar sus poder, hasta irse a las montañas, El Kongur, también llamado Kongur Tagh y Kongur Shan, es el pico más alto de las montañas Kunlun, en la República de China, Al encontrarse en un lugar remoto y rodeado por otros picos de considerable altura, ahí comenzó un entrenamiento muy duro donde estuvo por un año y medio alejado de la nada, a su regresó... Se conoció como uno de los magos mas poderosos de toda China, por los nuevos poderes que desarrolló, Shaoran, tuvo una adolescencia muy difícil y agotador, ya que el consejo era muy duro con sus regímenes...

5 años antes...

Concentrado debía estar, cualquier cosa que hiciera podía estar en peligro; alrededor estaban espíritus oscuros donde no podían acercarse a el por un campo de protección que lo protegía de aquellos espíritus malignos ,abre los ojos de golpe ,estira sus brazos enfrente de él, y con un leve movimiento con sus manos ,forma un rombo con sus dedos y mirando fijamente ,empieza a decir un conjuro, los espíritus se movían a los lados pero en ellos empezó a salir un humo blanco como si se estuvieran quemando pero no había fuego.

Él muchacho sin moverse de su lugar ,en su cuerpo emanaba una luz obscura, dónde se sintió algo agotado, perdiendo energía, comenzó a resbalar el sudor de su frente.

-(Solo debo aguantar un poco más)- Ese era su pensamiento.

Pero luchando contra su propio propio poder era muy agotador que alejar a los espíritus ,intento mantener sus mano elevadas, pero poco a poco caían y su vista se nublaba, solo debía aguantar un rato más...Cuando...ya no pudo, y la protección se desvaneció dejándolo desprotegido.

Los espíritus aprovecharon la oportunidad, hasta que...

Un golpe en el suelo hizo que todos las criaturas de la oscuridad comenzaran a esfumarse como aire. La persona que le ayudo ya era algo mayor ,llevaba un traje ceremonial color verde con blanco y en su mano derecha un bastón, que lo ayudaba a moverse al caminar cojeaba la pierna izquierda, sus pasos se dirigían al aquél chico que estaba agotado.

-Tu poder aun no esta controlada.-Shaoran,respiraba agitado y solo miraba al hombre que se acercaba hacia él.-Te confiastes y eso no esta bien.

-Me disculpó.-Agacha la cabeza.

-¿Hay Xianloang, ¿Que haremos contigo? -Se inca el hombre para poner su mano en la cabeza.

El alza la mirada y ve aquél hombre ,alto que llevaba una barba larga color castaño-oscuro al igual que su pelo,que estaba muy crecido que tocaba las puntas al suelo, y sus ojos marrones.

-Esto es muy duró. -Le dijo Shaoran, el iba a responder cuando...

-¡¡Lien-sama!!-Entra al templo un hombre exaltado, corriendo a dirección a ellos.

-¿Que sucede muchacho?-Le pregunta con un tono serio.

-Comienza hablar deteniéndose a un metros lejos de ellos.- El consejo está peleándose entre ellos y nadie puede detenerlos.-El hombre se pone de pie, Shaoran, lo sigue con la mirada.

-Comienza a caminar y voltea mirando a Shaoran, que seguía en el suelo.-Vamos hijo, pobre de pie.-Adentro de el sonríe y se levanta con torpeza.

-Lien-sama, esta seguro de llevarlo no cree que es demasiado pronto.-Le dice en un tono bajo el hombre,mirando al chico de 10 años.

-Muchacho.-Pone su mano en el hombro de él. -Para estas cosas no hay edad.-Le contesta con un delicada sonrisa, que era muy difícil de verla.

En otro lugar...

Las cortinas se movían al compás de la brisa que entraba por el ventanal que mostraba un hermoso paisaje ...En una silla estaba sentada una bella mujer de cabello castaño-oscuro, recogido una cola de caballo alta, también vestía ropas ceremoniales que resaltaban su belleza,esta hermosa dama estaba tejiendo junto a una mujer ya mayor que estaba en cama por órdenes del doctor, aun la edad que tenia mostraba esa belleza de juventud, aunque sus arrugas no era ningún impedimento, para no hacerle ver la hermosa.

-Tocan la puerta.-Adelante.-Dice la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Con su permiso,vengo a traer el medicamento de la señora Xiu.-Dice el hombre que servía a la familia por años.

-Ella hace una seña, y el hombre se acerca a ella, con una bandeja con agua y pastillas, el los pone en un mueble que esta a lado de la cama para tomar las cosas para dárselos en las manos a la mujer que estaba en la cama ,al tomarlos se toma la pastillas y luego luego vaso de agua medio lleno.-En mis tiempos un té, era mejor medicina para sanar a uno.-Dice.-¿Por cierto hija y el pequeño?

-Esta en templo madre.-Le responde.

-Ese pequeño,idéntico a su padre.-Dice con nostalgia, girando su cabeza de lado derecho, mirando un marcó de una fotografía de blanco y negro ,que se encontraba a su lado donde estaba sobre del mueble.

-Ama Xiu, debe descansar.

-Wei, no me trates como una niña.

-Tiene razón.-Dice, poniéndose de pie de su asiento.-Debes descansar.-Se acerca a ella, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.-Te veré en la noche.-Asiente ella, con una sonrisa, mientras ve, como se alejan y se retiran de la habitación.

-Ella al ver que se fueron, se estira hasta su mueble que tenia de lado de su cama, acerca su mano a un cajón; para abrirlo y buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que necesita al sentir lo que buscaba, lo toma, para sacarlo, dejando el cajón abierto, se acomoda en la cama quedando sentada,para abrir su mano dejando ver lo que había tomado, se dibuja una sonrisa muy grande.-Esto solo puede tenerlo una persona...y esa persona eres tú mi pequeño... No piensas lo mismo Hien...-Dijo, volteando a ver la fotografía de un joven con trajes chinas y de cada lado una mujer y en hombre con las misma ropas ceremoniales.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

Unas horas mas tarde en el consejo...Dos hombres y joven de diez años,estaban parados en una mansión grande, dónde sus puerta era igual de grande como si eso fuera un castillo, esperando que se abrieran ya que llevaban tocando de hace un rato pero nadie respondía.

-Lien-sama...

-Si nadie abre, tiraremos la puerta.

-No creó que se para tanto.-Dice nervioso el hombre.

-Shaoran , nunca había estado en un lugar como éste ,miro detallamente el sitió, su curiosidad era muy grande.-Muy bonito el lugar verdad.-Una voz llama la atención del menor, volteando rápidamente y mirando aun muchacho de 16 que aparentaba como de trece años, sonrió a la mirada de Shaoran.

-¡Oh! Joven Kamin, ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verlo?-Dijo Líen, acercándose al muchacho.

-Lien-sama, el placer es mío.-Hacen una reverencia los tres.

-¿Y que tenemos acá? -Llega otra persona que es una mujer muy hermosa de cabello oscuro, que vestía un kimono azul cielo ,los presentes voltean.-¿Buenas tardes señores? -Dice a los mayores y a los mas jóvenes.-Les sonríe .-Jóvenes.

\- ¿Yura-sama que hace aquí?-Pregunta Líen.

-No es evidente.-Pone una mirada fría.-Estoy aquí por el consejo.

-Mi señora, no sabe que es peligroso estar aquí, cuando hay un grupo de hombres rudos.

-¡Eso son excusas!.-Exclama a todo pulmón haciendo que salieran volando los pájaros de los arboles de los alrededores de los jardines.- ¡Los hombres creen que sexo femenino es débil y frágiles!

\- N-No mi señora pero podría ser riesgos, que dirá Kaomo-sama, si se entera que estuvo en el pleito.

-Se comienza a reír la mujer.-Mi marido no dirá nada, sabe que quien manda y toma las decisiones soy yo, no él. -Dice con ceño fruncido.

es tan genial encontrar una belleza de mujer como usted que no deja que el machismo del consejo la asuste, mis respetos.-Dice kamin , toman la mano de la mujer para besarlo.

\- Oh, joven kamin,me ala gas con tus bellas palabras si fueras veinta años mayor y yo 10 años menor.

-Tose Líen.-Mi señora, no quiero ser descortés pero...-Un hombre de edad mayor que estaba prado en la puerta ya abiertas, mira amenazadora a Kamin, que se esconde atrás de Shaoran, la señora alza la ceña mirando indiferente al hombre.

-Vas a quedarte paradote o basa dejarnos pasar .-Dijo Kaomo, el señor se hizo aun lado dejando el paso, al entrar Kamin, se va caminado como robot y Shaoran ,dentro de él, le da mucha gracia este suceso, al entrar a la gran mansión miro lo grande que era, con candelabros antiguos ,pergaminos muy viejo en marcos que estaban en las paredes y estatuas de los primeros fundadores del consejo de magos que creo este sitio.

-Esto es genial no lo crees.-Shaoran, asintió muy feliz, nunca había visto un lugar tan genial.

-¿Pero aquí en tenemos a Líen Li?-Voltearon y era nada menos que unos del consejo, un hombre ya mayor que parecía de buen estado de salud miraba con una sonrisa a todos, y más le daba curiosidad el muchacho de 10 años que estaba ahí.-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-El anciano miraba con curiosidad, Líen puso una en el hombro del chico.

-Es mi nieto Sying Kun.

-Entonces éste joven es el famoso hijo de Hien.-Acerca su mano a la cabeza de Shaoran para revolverle su pelo.-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

-Muchas gracias.-Agradece con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Dentro de ti, siento una gran energía de magia jovencito, seras un magnífico hechicero.

-Todos miraban al adulto mas grande del consejo alagando al nieto de Líen Li.-Es una fortuna que su nieto este hablando con uno de los primeros hechiceros creadores del consejo.-Le decía el hombre a Líen, que veía a Shaoran, con un brillo nunca visto en sus ojos, cada palabra que le decía el a ciando y le daba un objeto que saco de sus bolsillos para dárselos en las manos a Xialoang, que miro el regalo que le daban.

-Hace una reverencia el anciano y Shaoran ,para retirarse el hombre mayor para seguir su camino.-¿Que es lo que te dieron Xialoang?-Pregunta su abuelo acercándose mas a él, Shaoran abre su mano mostrándole lo que le dieron, el hombre sonrió.-Cuidalo mucho es un regaló muy preciado.

-Si.-Asiente.

Un rato mas tarde...

-Tocan la puerta.-Adelante.-Dice una mujer mayor recostada en la cama.

-Con permiso abuela.-Dice Shaoran, abriendo la puerta para entrar a la recamara.

-Me comentaron que fustes al consejo.-Al estar adentro ,cerro la puerta.

-Si.-Contesta alegre.

-Sonríe.-Me da gusto que te la hayas pasado augusto en el consejo conociste s muchas personas.

-Si.-Asiente estando parado a unos pocos metro lejos de la puerta.

-¿Que haces ahí mi pequeño? Ven acostarte a mi lado que estas nada menos que con tu abuela.-Shaoran, cambia su cara y comienza a caminar directo a la cama, al llegar retira un poco las cobijas para poderse acostar pero antes se quita las pantuflas y al sentarse su abuela ya lo había echo por él, retirando las cobijas para que pudiera acomodarse , al estar en la cama el muchacho, donde su abuela lo arropa, y lo abraza.-Ahora si cuentame como te fue.

-El lugar era muy grande ,había muchos pergaminos antiguos y había muchos hombres de consejeros de hechicerías de todo partes del mundo, y un hombre llamado Sying Kun, me dio algo.

-Sying Kun, que te dio mi pequeño. -Shaoran, saca de su bolsillo de suéter verde tegida , con su manita cerrada, abriéndolo y mostrando un huevito, color verde con manchas fiusha y blancas con perlado.

-Hace tiempo que no veía un huevo de Tracovith ,en años.

-¿Tracovith?

-Si, mi pequeño este huevo lleva ahí dentro un demonio guardián que se alimenta de tus emociones y tu energía, son muy raros verlos, ya que muchos están extintos, por culpa de magos que los utilizaban para peleas siendo obligados a matar.

-Ya veo.-Mira el huevito.

-Cuidalo mucho.

-Asiente.-Wei, dijo que querías hablar conmigo de algo muy importante.

-Shaoran, sabes lo que es amor.

-¿Eh?-No sabia como responder a eso.

-Se ríe ,al ver la cara de su nieto.-Lo siento pequeño, creo que fue muy rapido mi pregunta.-Shaoran, alza su mirada para toparse con unos hermoso ojos color azul y un cabello castaño-oscuro que estaba peinado en una trenza larga y llevaba un dije de una Fresia, plateada que colgaba sobre su cuello de la mujer.-Pequeño promete algo.-Shaoran, asiente.-¿El día que te cases, elijiras a la mujer correcta, aquí amaras con tu propia vida y darás todo?

-¿Abuela-Xiu, a que viene esa pregunta?

-La mayoría del consejo elijen a las pareja de las familias de magos, prometeme que no permitiras que ellos escojan por ti.

-Abuela...

-Ningún mago a sido feliz en su vida , rara la persona que se enamora de su prometida o prometido , pero si no, cuando no hay amor las familia se desvanecen y es un infierno.

-Abuela, a ti también te hicieron lo mismo.

-Ella sonríe.-Alguna vez te has preguntado porque tu abuelo tiene esa herida en la pierna.-El mueve la cabeza a los lados.-Lien, y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta , era uno de los hombres muy apuesto de toda china y uno de los magos mas poderosos a su cierta edad, aun lo recuerdo , el día que llegue a ese lugar vestía un kimono color durazno , abajo venia bordada una fresia blanca, aquel entonces tenia 16 años, y tu abuelo 19 , yo no conocía nadie y estaba un poco perdida , al caminar choque con un muchacho de cabellos castaño y ojos marrones, con una mirada seria y poca fría pero encantadora a la vez ,solo al verlo sabia que era el hombre que pasaría el resto de mi vida, al solo vernos ,ya estábamos charlando esa noche donde la luna brillaba, era mágico, para los dos porque en ese instante recibí mi primer beso, pero solo era un comienzo de dolor y sufrimiento mi padre había escogido a mi futuro esposo, estaba destrozada, mi mundo se iba abajo, y estuve deprimida por meses hasta que...

-Una joven estaba sobre su cama llorando ,hasta que escucha golpes en su ventana, ella se levanta y mira con curiosidad, al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su ventana, abre las cortinas color durazno, mira quien estaba ahí enfrente de su casa, ella no sabia si contener las lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su amor o llorar de tristeza de que en un momento se convertiría en la esposa de otra persona, Xiu, abre la ventana.-Vete...-Le dice.

-No lo haré.-Le responde.

-No lo comprendes mi padre te matara si te ve aquí, o se entera.

-Xiu, aunque me pidas que me vaya no lo haré.

-¿Porque insistes tanto?

-No te das cuenta que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.-Le revela sus sentimientos con seriedad. -Te amo

-Yo igual ...Pero mi padre ya eligió, me casare dentro de tres meses.

-Entonces pelearé.

-Estas loco.

-Si , pero por ti.-Le dice.-Cuando te vida por primera vez, sabia que eras la que quería pasara el reto de mi vida a tu lado envegeciendo juntos, viendo a nuestros nietos jugar.-Ella comienza a sollozar con una sonrisa en sus labios.-No importa lo que haga no pienso permitir que me aparten de tu lado y te casen con alguien que no amas.

-Lien...-Dice, mirándolo con un brillo de esperanza.

Paso un mes...y el momento llego donde Lien, se enfrentó al padre de Xiu, con quien al tratar de no hacerle dañó, Xiu, estaba preocupada viendo pelear a su amado, cuando un ataque fue esquivado pero choco con un metal donde se va a una dirección que era nada menos de Xiu, ella estaba en peligró... Todos estaban en shock, al ver quien había sido su salvador ella , estaba sorprendida como todos los presentes.

-Te amo..-Le susurra, al cerrar sus ojos, ella comienza a brotarle las lágrimas y lo abraza fuerte.

Estando entre la vida y la muerte mi padre lo salvo, pero el riesgo de que una parte de su cuerpo no estaría bien, pero eso no me importo, el compromiso se rompió ,y pude casarme con Lien y tuvimos dos hermosos hijos tu papá y el papá de meiling .


	12. Capítulo 12

Capitulo 12

Recuerdos que nunca se olvidan...

Pequeño promete algo...

¿El día que te cases, eligiras a la mujer correcta, a quien amaras con tu propia vida y darás todo?

Aun cuando hizo la promesa, aquella que le contó su historia, y entregándole en sus manos a él, un pequeño presente que debía cuidar con su vida, al solo ver lo que contenía esa cajita, lágrimas de felicidad salían a esa mujer que tanto lo amaba y él a ella era su abuela, fue como una segunda madre, ya que lo crió lo vio crecer incluyendo cuando murió lloro en silenció de su perdida sin salir ninguna lagrima, casi estuvo sin tener apetito, estuvo encerrado en la biblioteca, se volvió solitario distante hasta que abuelo Lien, lo sacó de ahí, de aquélla depresión...

-Los hombres del clan li, estaban caminando por los jardines.-Shaoran ...-Le hablo él mayor que se veía un poco acabado, la perdida de su mujer , su ser amada , se lo hubiera llevado su vida, ya no se veía aquel hombre lleno de energías que conocían.-¿Esto no sera fácil, pero después con el tiempo lo superarás?

-Su respuesta fue el silenció, no tenia ganas d hablar y hace un tiempo que había dejado tener comunicación con esa persona.-¿Es extrañó?

-¿Que pequeño?

-Como la vida te arrebata a las personas que mas amas, están injusto.-Susurró, mirando el árbol de durazno, como movía la brisa sus hermosas flores.

-Así es...pero debemos seguir adelante aunque nos cueste y debemos ser fuertes.

-Bufa.-Lo dices muy fácil...-Agacha la cabeza y se detiene .-Mi abuela era la persona mas buena del mundo...-Aprieta sus manos con rudeza y su quijada con rabia.-¡Ella no merecía morir!-Exclamo , su abuelo se detiene dándole la espalda.-No comprendo como mi madre puede estar como si nada hubiera pasado...Es cómo... -Lien, escuchaba las palabras de su nieto.- No le doliera la muerte de la Abuela-Xiu.-Estaba enojado , furiosos.

-Tú madre sufre.

-Sale de sus labios una risilla.-Por favor abuelo, admitesmoslo, cuándo mi madre a sentido un afectó por alguien.-Sus ojos comenzaron a brotar les gotas de sus ojos que en unos segundos resbalaron por sus mejilla.-Desde que tengo memoria...nunca la e visto ser dulce o demostrar un sólo cariño por otros , siempre es seria y seca, hasta fría se puede decir...ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que me dijo un te quiero...o un abrazo.

-Shaoran, ahora tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres muy joven pero cuando seas grande enterarás como son las cosas.

-¿Cuando sea grande?

-Seamos realista ¡Ella me odia! ¡Desde que llegue al mundo, me puso en brazos de otras personas para que me cuidaran!¡Si no quería tenerme hubiera sido haber muerto!-De repente sintió un duró golpe en la mejilla, haciéndole caer al césped, estaba sorprendido al ver quien le dio esa bofetada sus ojos se abrieron, era nada menos que su hermana mayor Fanren, que lo miraba con enojó, lo sorprendente es que nunca le habían alzado la mano, hasta su hermana se sorprendió del acto que hizo, por el impulso al escuchar a su hermano pequeño diciendo eso, le dolió el alma y mas el corazón.

Las palabras de Fanren, hicieron que lo dejaran sin palabras, se sintió tan mal por haber dicho esas cosas que quería borrarlas pero era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, lloro y su hermana se acerco a el para abrazarlo ambos se sintieron horrible aquel día, que nadie sabia porque Fanren y Shaoran estaban con los ojos rojos.

-Joven-Shaoran... -Shaoran, al tener esos recuerdos escuchaban el llamado de sus queridisimo amigo, al abrir los ojos , algo que al hacerlo se veía borroso.-Shaoran...-Las imágenes se estaban empezando ver claras, al dejar de borroso, miro a su alrededor estaban sus hermanas con sus esposos y algunos de sus sobrinos ya grandesitos de ocho y once, junto a meiling y wei que todos tenían un semblante triste como si se hubieran muerto alguien.

-Shaoran.-Meiling, se le abalanzó comenzó con los sollozos.-¡Eres un idiota!-Repetía lo mismo lo idiota que era.

-¿Que susto nos distes cuñadito?-Dijo su cuñado esposo de Fuutie, la primera hija.

-Sólo despertastes y te desmayastes ¿Vimos que la pequeña meiling dijo algo que te exalto y recaistes?-Le comento el esposo de Feimei la cuarta hija.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Uhm...si contamos las horas...los minutos...-Le da una zape su esposa Fanren , la tercera hija, los niños se rieron.

-Una semana y media.-Le dice el esposo de Shiefa

-¡¿Una semana y media?! ¿Y porque nadie me despertó?-Necesitaba una explicación, todos sonrieron.

-El joven Shaoran, parecía tan lindo dormidito y con una sonrisa, que daba tristeza despertarte de aquel sueño que tenias.-Dice con una sonrisa el esposa de Fanren.

-¿Sueño?-Dijo Shaoran.

-El esposo de Fuutie , comienza a comentarle lo que paso.-¿Cuando te trajimos repetidas el nombre de una persona llamada "Sakura"-Agacha la cabeza y se puso roja como tomate su rostro por lo que estaba escuchando el estaba llamándola.-Te veías tan contentó al decirlo que nos pareció mala idea despertarte.

-Ahora que recuerdo.-Habla Shiefa, la segunda hija.-Sakura, no es esa chica que vino a nuestra casa hace seis años.

-Es verdad eran tan hermosa...-

-Mama...¿Quien es Sakura?-Jala del vestido el hijo de Fuutie.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamo todo sonrojado como si tuviera fiebre.

-¡Uy!-Dijeron al unisonó sus hermanas juntos sus maridos y hijos.-Ya se enojos el señor-Todos rieron divertidos y sonreían Meiling y Wei.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse llama la atención de los presentes quienes estaban en la habitación de Shaoran, donde muestra a dos mujeres con vestimentas tradicionales.

-Buenos días. -Dijieron las dos mujeres.

-¡Buenos días!-Dicen todos.

-¡Mama!-Dice Meiling, al ver a una mujer de cabello oscuro que lo llevaba recogido con dos chongos que los sostenía dos palillos.

-Hace una reverencia wei.-Buenos días Mis señoras.

-Veo que estas mejor estado Shaoran...-Le dice su tía.

-Gracias por venir tía. -Le dice asintiendo con la cabeza , pero sus ojos se topan con los de su madre su seriedad de ambos significaba algo.

-¿Creo que es hora irnos?-Dice el esposo Shiefa, todos asienten, para comenzarse a despedir de Shaoran, su sobrina hija de Fanren, le da un dibujo que hizo para él, al retirarse dejando madre e hijo solo en la habitación.

Ieran , se sienta se acerca para sentarse a lado de su hijo,en un segundo se volvió en un silenció incómodo.

-Debería irse a descansar. -Rompe el silenció Shaoran sin mirar a su madre a la cara.

-Yo estoy bien, y más el que debería cuidarse eres tu no yo.

-Disculpe si la ofendí madre.-Nunca han tenido una buena comunicación entre ellos por eso costaba interactuar.

-¿Quieres que te responda si te odio?...-Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, con sus manos retorció las sabanas.-Shaoran , mirame.-Le ordenó, él, no sabia que decir solo que le daba de temor saber la verdad.

-Voltea del lado derecho , topándose con los ojos de esa mujer, sentía un nudo en la garganta , sentía un escalofrío recorrer en su cuerpo.-Digame madre la escucho.-Su voz se escuchaba normal pero dentro de él, sentía quebrarse por dentro.

-Sabes, yo perdí a mis padres en un incendió, casi de mi clan me culparon, ya que decían que era por una maldicion que traia, ese rumor venían en la familia de mi padre al parecer a ella tenia un rumor entre la mujeres del clan kwok, que su hija o hijo se parecía a su madre la maldeceria, provocando la muerte de ella y de todos que la rodearan...-Shaoran estaba en shock, era la primera vez que su madre hablaba de su familia y al enterarse que su familia la odiaba eso era horrible.-Pero gracias a los padres de tu padres me llevaron a su casa adoptando me como parte de la familia, yo al principió era fría y me alejaba de los demás hasta me daba miedo tocarlos ya que traía en la mente esa maldicion , hasta que tu abuela un día me decía que por tan distante, yo le decía que podía hacerles daño, provocándoles la muerte, aun recuerdo cuando lo que me dijo.

Yelan...tu no tuvistes la culpa de que murieran tus padres, por una razón de la vida se los llevo.

Pero todos dice que yo...

Se sienta en el césped y pone su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Están mal a culpar a otros por los errores que cometieron sus antepasados, tú pequeña no tuvistes nada que ver en ese accidente , tu amabas bastante a tus padres...

Ella asiente.

Pero mis tías dicen que soy una maldicion y que provocare la muerte de otros que nunca seré feliz.

Comienza a llorar.

Púes están muy mal al decirte eso, si tus padres estarían aquí no permitirían ese tipo de abovinacion que le hacen a su pequeña...Yelan, ya no hagas caso lo que digan ellos.

Le limpia las lágrimas con su dedo.

Pero que pasa si también ustedes mueren.

Agacha la cabeza, pero Xiu, toma el mentón de la pequeña para alzarla y la mire.

Eso nunca pasara pequeña, no pensamos morir tan fácilmente y tu tampoco has entendido no dejes que sus malos comentarios te hagan sentir mal...Anda sonríe Yelan , muestrame una gran sonrisa.

Me dio sonríe pero su mirada seguía triste.

Yo nunca te abandonaré entendistes y no pienso que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ,ni a nadie de mis seres que amo.

Usted me ama.

Claro...porque no lo haría.

La abraza muy fuerte y ella le corresponde.

Nosotros también podemos unirnos al abrazo.

Ambas miran a los tres hombres Li.

Claro que si, este abrazo alcanza para todos y más.

Se abrazan muy fuerte y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdón madre...-Shaoran, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Sharon...-Abrio los ojos de golpe.-Perdoname Shaoran...-Su madre lo estaba abrazándolo.-¿Pero cuando Hien, sentí el mundo caer y pensé que era mi culpa de que el muriera y pensé que si me acercaba a ti ,también te podría perder igual que él...-La voz se estaba crevando por las lágrimas que salían de esa mujer fría que conocía.-Nunca vuelves a pensar que te odió Shaoran porque tu y tus hermanas, incluyendo a tus abuelos y tu padre y todos son el mejor regalo que me a dado la vida.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

Sakura canta...

Esto no es el fin...!!! de esta historia...!!!

...Es el comienzo... de un nuevo inicio...

Pensaron que acabaría hasta aquí...se equivocaron...

¡¡¡Yo...!!!

...No permitiré eso ...

que el destino, te arrebate de mi lado de nuevo...!!!!

...Tal vez cometí muchos errores en el pasado lo se...

(Shaoran canta)

Y puede que no podre nunca pagar el gran daño que te hice...

Pero sabes algo... la magia no siempre te ayuda.

No puede curarte las heridas del alma...que te matan con el paso de los años.

Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo, borraría... aquellas palabras que te dije.

No puedo entender... que digan que la soledad es la mejor aliada.

Si así fuera...!!!

Entonces porque...Se siente un hueco en el corazón... que no puede cubrirlo con nada, tan miserable puede ser la vida...no puedo dormir... porque una parte de mi ya no esta...!!!

Esto es mi castigo, por el gran daño que te provoque.

Solo quiero pido un deseo, volverte a ver...

Es mi único...!!!

Anhelo...!!!

(Letra de la canción inventada y escrita por mi, solo utilize la musica como si cantara esa persona)

Posdata ni idea se que dice la canción ero me gusto como se oye

En el templo se encontraba un joven, con ropas chinas color verde, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados y lado un anciano con ropas ceremoniales color blancos con un tono perlado , sentado de la misma forma que el joven preparando algo en un recipiente chico como un platito hondo de metal, que tení color verde musgo.

-Joven-xialong, lo siento muy tenso.-Le dice el hombre con sus ojitos cerrados, que sin verlo podía sentir la esencia de las persona y su estado.

\- A pasado muchas cosas.-Le dice, con un suspiro.

-Me imagino que saber la verdad de su madre, no ha sido fácil, pero hay otra cosa que le preocupa.-Dice poniendo ingrediente al recipiente como gusanos o hiervas que eran aplastados con una piedra color negro.

-En un sueño me dijo un hombre que protegiera una conocida del pasado.

-Conocida o alguien preciada para usted.-El no dijo nada y el anciano se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya no lo se, no se que siento.

-No sabe o quiere negar que esos sentimientos sigan dentros.-Respiro hondo el joven, haciendo que el silencio del templo se hiciera incomoda.

-Sakura, fue alguien preciada para mi.

-¿Fue...? O lo sigue siendo.-Shaoran, abrió los ojos en par, el anciano podía ver mas allá del ser humano que no podía explicarse como lo hacia.- Para que diga su nombre de esa joven con tanta delicadeza debe ser alguien muy importante.

-Estoy algo confundido no se que pasa conmigo, se supone que todo estaba bien en mi vida, hasta que me la menciono mi prima, desde aquel día, comenzó a surgir los recuerdos y luego al escuchar su voz, tan cambiada, no era la misma que yo conocía hace tres años y al oírla de nuevo hizo que yo...-Ya no sabia que decir shaoran, estaba confundido , se rasco la nuca con frustración.

-Antes de eso , dijo algo de un sueño.

-Si...un hombre que era de la dimensión blanco y negro, dijo que sakura, estaba en peligro y que las ocho bestias sagradas.

-No crea las palabras de ese hombre, no es de fiar, pero de que mencionara a la joven, no puede tratarse de nada bueno, debe ayudarla y advertirle el peligro que se avecina.

-Volver a Japón.

-Tomeselo.-Le da el platito hondo.

-¿Que es?

-Lo ayudara a recuperar las energías que fueron arrebatados.

-¿Arrebatados?-Preguntó algo confundido.

-Hay gente mala que no quiere que usted logre su objetivo,debe tener cuidado.-Shaoran, lo toma y se acerca el platito que ni siquiera lo había tomado y olía horrible, hizo una cara de asco, pero no lo pensó dos veces y se lo tomo a golpe, le daba ganas de revólver, y comenzó a toser, el anciano se acerco a él, para darle golpes en la espalda.-¿Que era eso?

-Todo era natural ,no se preocupe.

-Sabe horrible.

-Al principio, pero después se acostumbra.

\- Sharon-kun... ¿Ya estas listo? -Entra kamin, al templo vestido de traje color gris-oscuro. -Buenos días... -Saluda al anciano que asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, si... -Contesta, poniéndose de pie. -Vendré a verlo cuando me vaya. -El hombre mayor, sonríe y ve como se encamina el muchacho hacia al hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Con su permiso. -Dice kamin, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose ambos del lugar. -Entonces piensas irte después de todo.

-Si, tengo asuntos que debo resolver haya. -Le dice con un tono serio.

-No será que.. Quieres verla nuevamente.-Le dice con una mirada pícara, que hace que se sonroja pero no quite su mirada seria, que solo desvía la mirada cerrando sus ojos.

Pero que tonterías estás diciendo.

-Se dibuja una sonrisa. -Bueno y iras tu solo a Japón.

-Meiling, me acompañará, mis tíos fueron de la idea, que fuera conmigo al viaje.

-Mas lejos este meiling, de mí para, ellos es mejor. -Murmuró con un bajo tono de voz.

-Sabés que eres mi hermano y amigo pero es lo mejor para meiling, estar alejados.

-Lo sé. -Contestó con un suspiró.

U

n rato mas tardé...

-Bueno como ya sabrán este sera la ultima clase del joven shaoran y meiling. -Los estudiantes del aula B, comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos con la noticia del profesor kamin. -Jovenes, orden, este no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto.

En la hora del almuerzo...

-En verdad te iras meiling... -Comenta una de sus amigas muy triste, comiendo las cuatro chicas en el aula con las mesas juntas.

-Si... -Asiente.

-Que suerte tienes meiling, estarán los dos solos en Japón sin ninguna supervivencia de un adulto. -Dice una chica de cabello largo que peinaba dos trenzas altas.

-Como me gustaría que mis padres fueran así de dejarme ir sola. -Dice una joven cabello corto que tenia su flequillo del lado izquierdo.

-Bueno no se crean, mis papas no me creen muy madura para cuidarme sola, pero como estare en compañía de shaoran, están mas tranquilos que estaremos ambos bien. -Dice meiling moviendo sus huevos dulces, con sus palillos, que estaban adentro de otento.

-Shaoran, es todo un galanazo. -Dice su amiga de las dos coletas.

-Pienso que no deberias ir sola, ya sabes que pasa cuando una mujer y un hombre estan solo en una casa. -Comenta su amiga de cabello negro azulado que peinada una coleta de caballo alta de lado derecho, que hace que meiling, se sonroje.

-Kotoko, que mal pensada eres. -La regaña su amiga de cabello corto.

-Tiene razón Yukime, como puedes imaginarte que shaoran, y meiling vayan hacer eso, si son primos familia, idiota. -Le dice la chica de dos coletas.

-No olviden que meiling, estaba enamorada de shaoran, como podemos asegurar que no pasara nada entre ellos.

-Suspira meiling. -Kotoko, eso ya fue, shaoran lo veo con otros ojos.

-Eso dicen. -La apunta con los palillos a meiling. -Pero todo puede pasar cuando dos cuerpos estan muy cerca. -Le acerca mas los palillos haciendo que meiling tengo una mirada de miedo. -Plash! -Cerrando los palillos y los ojos de meiling, se cierren y se abran. -Regresa con el fruto de su pasión de Japón.

-¿Que imaginación tienes kotoko? -Le dice la chica de dos coletas Hichi.

-La verdad puedes creer que meiling y shaoran. -No pudo terminar la frase yukime, porque empezó a volar la imaginación y contagiando a las tres que se sontojaran como tomates.

-Tocan del hombro de meiling y ella da un grito que espanta a la persona que toco su hombro de la joven. -No grites de esa manera. -Le dice shaoran.

-Eres tú.

-¿Si soy yo? ¿Quien esperbas que fuera?

-¿Entonces se irán a Japón solos?-Shaoran, voltea a ver a kotoko.

-Si, ¿por?

-No por nada en especial, solo que pienso, que dos jóvenes pubertos se vayan a una cuidad desconocida solos y en un departamento sin la supervisión de un adulto. -Comienza a guardar sus cosas de su almuerzo, la joven.

-Si piensas que meiling y yo habrá algo entre nosotros, estas equivocada. -Golpea la mesa con sus palmas de ambas manos. -En primera no soy un maldito pervertido, en segunda meiling, yo la respeto porque es mi familia, y en tercera a ti que te importa si hay o no algo entre nosotros, el problema sera de los dos, a ti que te afecta.

-Shaoran... -Susurra meiling, mirándolo con ojos de sorpresa.

-Obviamente me afecta es mi mejor amiga. -Contesta kotoko.

-Si fueras su amiga no estaría diciendo cada estupidez. -Dice con un tono frío y serio a la vez. -¿Y a ustedes ocupasen de sus vidas par de chismosos? -Se aleja de ahí, saliéndose del aula.

-Meiling, yo... -Kotoko, ve que meiling, se levanta de su asiento. -¿Adonde vas?

-Tiene razón shaoran, si fueras mi amiga no pensarías de esa manera. -Guarda sus cosas.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

-No sera que estas celosa kotoko.-Le dice yukime, levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus cosas.

-¿Yo? Celosa de qué.

-De que meiling, si tiene esa oportunidad de estar cerca de Shaoran, algo que tu bandas tendras. -Habla Humie una joven de cabello largo y azul oscuro ojos verdes.

-Nadie te invito a la conversacion.

-No... Pero tu mirada dice lo celosa que siempre has estado de meiling, porque shaoran, nunca te hará caso, y mas a una chica, que se cree mejor que todos solo por tener un tener padre en el consejo de ancianos.

-Yo no estoy celosa. -Se levanta para acercarse a la peliazul.-No sera que tu estas celosa, porque yo tengo amigas y tu no.

-De ti, no me hagas reír... Amigas puedo conseguir asi de fácil porque no tengo fingir ser otra persona.

-Kotoko, no le hagas caso. -Le dice Hichi. -Solo es una ardida que desde que llegó a estado sola, y no a podido hacer ninguna amistad con nadie no es algo triste, solo mirenla. -Su vestimenta y cabello desarreglado y sus ojos pintados de negros y sus uñas corta, al parecer se las mordía. -Parece que la sacaron de algun orfanato con razón sus papas la abandonaron, hasta yo lo haria solo de verla la alejaría de mi. -Se comenzaron a reír algunos estudiantes y que pasaban por ahí, meiling y yukime eran las no se reían solo miraban con seriedad, Humie, comenzó a brotarle lágrimas en los ojos.-Pobre la niña ya esta llorando quiere su mami y papi pero ellos nunca volveran ya que te odian.-Se empezaron a burlar de la chica, cuando se escucha un golpe.

-¡Ya basta!-Meiling, le dio una bofetada a su amiga hichi. -No te permitire que te burles de ella. -Dijo meiling, Yukime, se acercá a humie.

-Pero como te atreves a golpearme a mi que soy tu amiga. -Dice histérica la chica con su mejilla roja.

-Meiling, Yukime de quien lado están. -Dice kotoko. -De está mugrosa huérfana o de nosotras que somos sus amigas.

-De los que merezcan una verdadera amistad, ya que ustedes, solo se burlan de la gente por su apariencia y porque es pobre, y es de otro país y se vea diferente a nosotros o porque no tenga padres, que tipo de mundo vivimos, cuando sera el día que la gente se trate igual sin ninguna discriminación . -Dice meiling, furiosa, todos se quedan en silencio.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -Todos voltean al ver al profesor kamin en la puerta.

-No pasa nada Kamin-sensei... -Dice Humie, con una sonrisa.

-Suspira. -Por favor salgan del aula todos y ustedes dos las veo cuando terminen las clases. -Dijo señalando a Kotoko y Hichi.

-Mas tarde... Todos comienzan a salir los demás, dejando a las dos chicas con el profesor. -Sensei, nosotros no hicimos nada. -Habla hichi, con un tono de voz inocente.

-Ustedes no pueden engañarme yo escuche lo que pasó. -Cruzo los brazos recargandose en su escritorio.

-¿Y que nos va hacer? -Dice con un tono frio kotoko. -Castigarnos.

-Eso ya no es efectivo para ustedes dos, un castigo. -Dice kamin, con una expresión seria.

-Veo que no estamos acabando de entender. -Dice kotoko.

-Mira no porque tu padre este en el consejo te da el derecho de ser superior a los demás.

-Pero si usted también es del consejo profesor-kamin, y se da el poder de tenerme retenida aquí a dos jóvenes muy hermosas y usted es hombre adulto que dirían la sociedad.

-No creas que con eso me perjudicaras ten mucho cuidado con quien estas hablandole.

-Si lo sé, pero desde cuando se le respeta aun profesor que tiene un amorío con una estudiante a escondidas y más, si esta casado. -Dice kotoko, con una sonrisa de malicia. -Que sucedería que el consejo se enteren de lo que hace o la escuela, mas bien la sociedad eso perjudicaria mucho a meiling, seria mal vista al meterse con un hombre casado y mancharia el apellido li.

-Eres muy lista, no me esperaba esto, solo por ahora te dejare ir, pero si haces algo que dañe a meiling o shaoran tu y tu padre se las verán conmigo.-Dijo kamin.

-Toman sus cosas las chicas y se van de ahí, saliendo del aula. -Adiós profesor. -Dice kotoko, con un tono burlón.

-Se va a sentar a su silla. -Por una razón me alegro que se vayan. -Se deja caer su cuerpo sobre la silla, su mirada hacia arriba. -Meiling. -Suspira suavemente. -Lo que hago por este amor prohibido que no esta bien hacerlo.-Tocan la puerta. -Adelante. -Se recorre la puerta.

-Hola kamin. -Una joven de cabello largo ondulado que tenia color rubio y ojos color zafiro, y vestía un vestido color melon que mostraba su panzita de embarazada y zapatillas de tacon muy bajos.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Le pregunta sin mostrar una emoción de felicidad al verla ahí.

-Vine por mi esposo, patienera la revisión del ultrasonido, tiene algo de malo.

-Te dije que cuando llegara allá, vendría por ti, para ir al hospital.

-Lo se, pero no podía esperar más , aparte te extraño a no tenerte a mi lado.

-Suspira. -Sabes que lo tuyo y lo mio nunca va a funcionar si estoy casado contigo porque fui un estúpido cobarde por no luchar por la persona que en verdad amo, y dejar que tomaran la decisión por mi.

-Kamin, yo se que lo tuyo no fue algo que te esperabas pero yo te amo y se que nuestro hijo cambiara las cosas y nos hará una familia unida y feliz.

-Ya deja de decir que seremos felices, abre los ojos, este matrimonio es un fiasco, si estás embarazada es porque me drogastes y pense que eras... -No pudo terminar la frase.

-Meiling... Por esa mocosa no me amas si ella no existiera seriamos muy felices.

-Si te atreves hacerle daño yo...

-Se que eres capas por ella, por eso no echo nada, pero ahora estas entre la espada y la pared, nuestro hijo necesita a sus padres juntos algo que ninguno de los dos tuvimos.

-Deja de meter a nuestro hijo como si fuera un objeto para retenerme porque ya lo sé, nuestro hijo es lo único feliz que me hace de esta relación ya que si no estuviera, ya estaría separado de ti.

-Tanto odias a nuestro hijo.

-Yo no dije eso, mi hijo es lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida, no te permito que pongas otras palabras que no son, no te voy a permitir que envenenes a nuestro hijo con tus mentiras.

-Me crees capas de hacerle daño a nuestro bebé, no soy un monstruo como piensas lo único que me hace feliz que esa mocosa estará fuera cuando nazca nuestro hijo.

A la mañana siguiente... En el aeropuerto.

-Por favor cuidensen mucho. -Le dice Wei, a los muchachos.

-No tengas ninguna preocupación wei, debes estar bien por tu salud. -Le dice shaoran.

-Es la primera vez que irán solos donde no habrá nadie que sepa si estarán bien y si me dejan ir.

-Wei, tranquilo estarán bien. -Le dice la hermana de shaoran Fumie. -Y usted debería irse a descansar hombre necio.

-Meiling, tienes todo. -Le pregunta su padre quien es un hombre alto de cuerpo robusto y vestido con un traje de artes marciales color gris y una cinta negra.

-Si padre.

-Obedece todo que te diga shaoran.

-Si.

-No salgas de noche y espero que tus calificaciones sigan como hasta ahora, no se vayan con desconocidos. -Le dice su mama.

-Papa, mama, estaremos bien.

-Es la primera vez que estarán solo, donde tal vez sea peligroso. -Dice su padre.

-Sonó en las bocinas la voz de una mujer diciendo del vuelo a Japón, meiling y shaoran se miraron y asintieron tomando sus maletas. -Shaoran, vayan con cuidado. -Dice su madre con una mirada seria.

-Si. -Asiente. -Cuidensen mucho. -Sus cuñados, hermanas y sobrinos, wei y sus tios miraron a los jovenes que comenzaron a dar la vuelta oara empezar a caminar.

-¡Esperenmen! -Desde lo lejos estaba corriendo una chica de cabellos azulados.

-¿Y ella quien es? -Pregunto shaoran, volteando a ver la joven, que corría con una maleta que llevaba cargando en su hombro.

-Humie...

-¿Y ella que hace aqui?

-Se me olvido decirte que... - Empezó a jugar con sus dedos meiling. -Invite a humie, acompañarnos en el viaje.

-¿Eh? -Dijo con una sorpresa que casi lo hace un alboroto.

En el avión... Sentados los tres en la misma fila horizontal.

-Perdón si mi presencia es algo molesto.

-Claro que humie, me alegro que estes en el viaje.

-Enserio, solo que me hubiera gustado que meiling, me hubiera avisado antes, que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera ido sin ti.

-Lo siento. -Dice Meiling. -Me dio miedo que dijieras que no

-Suspira shaoran. -Tú abuelo sabe que vendrias este viaje con nosotros.

-Si, los padres de meiling, le pidieron permiso a mi abuelito, que vendría con ustedes, ellos arreglaron mi trasladó de instituto.

-Ya veo, me da gusto escuchar eso la verdad no es bueno irse de fugitiva sin avisar.

-Nos crees capas de ir sin avisar.

-Lo digo por algo. -Sale una gotita a las dos chicas atras de la nuca.

-Si avisamos... No te preocupes aparte no pensaba dejar a humie, con kotoko, por lo que paso ayer.

-No se porqué eras amiga de ella.

-Pensé que era buena.

-Ya vistes que no, solo de verle la cara, se notaba lo creída que es, por ser hija del consejo y peor que su padre al amenazar a los demás para perjudicarlos.

-¿Porque lo dices shaoran? -Le pregunta meiling, a su primo.

-Por nada. -Contesta.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capitulo 14

P.o.v Shaoran...

Al fin estábamos en Japón , a pasado casi tres años desde que me fui dejando todo aun lado, pero nuevamente estoy de vuelta en aquella ciudad donde conocí a esa persona con quien viví cosas maravillosas para al final hacerle daño.

Shaoran, y meling junto la castaña seguían cada paso que daba por el edificio donde se dirigían al departamento donde se quedarían ahora en adelanté, al meter la llave en la manija y girarla esta hizo un sonido que dio señal de que estaba se abrió.

Al empujarla dejo paso a las dos jóvenes que miraron el lugar.

-Que hermoso.—Sonrió la joven brillandole los ojos.

-¿Pero donde están los muebles shaoran?—Pregunto meling viendo un vacío departamento.

-Bueno esa parte nos encargaremos en comprarlo, ya que como vez es nuevo el departamento.—Suspiro el castaño con pesades entrando al lugar cerrando la puerta.

-Que fastidió. —Contesto enojada la chica de cabellos oscuros.—Y por el momento donde dormiremos en el suelo, nos vamos a morir de frío.

-Hay un futon más o menos grande para que duerman las dos.

-¿Y tú? —Pregunto la amiga de meiling.

-Me dormire en el suelo, tranquilas estoy acostumbrado por los entrenamientos que e tenido.

-Aun así seria bueno que dormieramos juntos en el mismo futon, ya que es grande, y así caberemos los tres juntos.—Dijo la joven con un tono preocupante, meiling se puso roja como tomate.

-No creo que sea bien visto que un hombre duerma en la misma cama, sin estar casado y menos con dos mujeres.—Contesto con seriedad.

-Eres muy caballeroso cualquier hombre hubiera aprovechado una situación así.—Contesto la joven.

-Me enseñaron a respetar, aun así estando uno casado la pareja duerme en diferente futon.—Le respondió Shaoran con un tono serio.

-Que costumbres tan raras.—Sonrie con delicadeza la amiga de meiling.

-Bueno es que shaoran esta educado a la antigua, pero que yo recuerde eso ya no se hace dormir separados.

-Prefiero seguir esa costumbre.—Dijo el castaño caminando a su habitación pasando aun lado de ellas.

-Entonces como harán bebés.—Se detuvo el chico al escuchar eso.— Si estarán separaditos como le harán para hacer sus cositas.—Dijo con una mirada pícara , shaoran se puso colorado y la chica igual.

-¡Meiling!—Exclamo shaoran colorado del rostro, casi echo una furia, meiling se echo a reír y la chica igual.

En otra parte ...

-Te agradezco por dejarnos quedarnos en tu casa amigo.—Dijo Touya estando parando al portón de madera.

-Saben que son bienvenidos, aparte son como parte de mi familia.—Dice abriendo la puerta del portón.

-A cambiado un poco el lugar, desde la ultima vez que vine.—Dijo Sakura mirando las casas llenas de flores blancas.

-Lo vez diferente monstruo es porque estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital.

-Que yo ya no soy monstruo.—Se quejo inflando sus mejillas.

-Le agradezco por dejarme quedarme en su casa joven-yukito, espeeo no ser una molestia para nadie—Dijo tomóyo , con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas por lo de su pierna lastimada.

-No hay nada que agradecer tomoyo, aparte no eres una molestia para nadie, así que tranquila.—Se abrió la puerta y dejo paso a sus invitados , primero entraron las chicas y al final ellos.

-Al estar en unos segundos...estando adentro de la casa, Yukito ,mostró donde seria su habitación de las chicas, al entrar, Sakura abrió el closet, deslizando la puerta para sacar el futon, para recostar a Tomóyo para que descansará un rato, estando en los brazos de Touya, quien amablemente se ofreció cargarla para bajarla de la silla, al tener acomodo el Futon Sakura, Toya acosto a Tomoyo, para luego retirarse junto a yukito, dejando a Tomóyo, a que durmiera un rato.

-En el pasillo.—Sakura...—La hablo Toya, Sakura, se acerco, cerrando la puerta .

-¿Que sucede hermano?

-Debo ir al hospital solo un momento, así que no salgas por ningún momento. — le dijo.—Y de paso, le llamare a papa para que no se preocupe.

-De acuerdo Hermano.—Ve retirarse a Toya, donde al llegar a la sala de estar se despide de su amigo .

-¿Que te parece si tomamos algo de té? —Le dice Yukito con una delicada sonrisa, ella asiente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes yo lo haré .—Dice con una dulce sonrisa.—Pero creo que necesitaremos con que acompañar el té.—Dijo algo avergonzado, al no tener ningún postre.

-Tranquilo—Dice Sakura, hiendo a la recepción para ponerse los zapatos , Yukito fue a ver.

-¿Donde vas?

-Ire a comprar unos pastelillos.

-Estas segura de ir.—Le pregunta Yukito, en un tono preocupado.—Dijo Goya que no salineras.

-No te preocupes estaré bien.—Le dice con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-De acuerdo...pero no tardes.—Le dice.

-¡Si...!—Responde ya teniendo puesto los zapatos, para caminar a la puerta , y deslizar la para dejarle el paso para salir y delizarlo de nuevo para cerrar, yukito se queda algo preocupado.

Mientras tanto...

—Un chico se ponía los zapatos.—¿Adonde vas?—Le pregunta la chica de cabellos oscuros a su primo.

—Iré a buscar a Kinomoto.—Le dice.

—Yo voy contigo.—Le dice Meiling acercándose.

—¡No! Es mejor que te quedes en casa, por cualquier cosa que sucede prefiero tenerlas a salvo, son mi responsabilidad de protegerlas así que ningún motivo salgan has entendido.—Le dice mirando a su priman con esos que de ser amenazador , lo hacían ver más apuesto.

—De acuerdo.—Responde con un suspiró de resignacion, tenia tantas ganas de verla pero con ese actitud de su primo prefería no discutir.

—Ahora regresó.—Dice golpeando la punta del zapato al suelo.

—¡Si!—Le contesta, viendo alejarse su primó escuchando la puerta abrirse y en segundos cerrarse.

-¿A donde fue Xialoang? —Pregunto la chica a meiling.

-Salio un rato—Dice con una sonrisa—Que te parece si vemos el departamento y pensamos como decorarlo—La joven asiente.

En el transcurso del camino Shaoran, recorrió las viejas calles de Japón que habían cambiado bastante desde su ida, los recuerdos de un pasado que hacia venir le la imagen de una joven de doce trece años quien mostraba una gran sonrisa de un ángel, a quien acabo destruyendo por el dolor de la pérdida de su ser querido, nunca quiso terminarla pero en ese momento no tenia cabeza para nada. Durante sus años en Hong Kong fue difícil su personalidad se hizo mas fría y distante, empezó a tener entrenamientos duros, el consejo tomaba casi su tiempo. Sabia que su destino d contraer nupcias con alguien muy pronto llegaría pero eso nunca se preocupo porque pensaba que duraría su relación; pero el acabo matándolo.

Los pensamientos revueltos hacían pensar que estaba haciendo que cara daría a esa persona, aunque lleva un largo tiempo sin verla no cree que Sakura, seria rencorosa para rechazar su ayuda ¿o sí?

En el parque caminaba muy tranquila hasta que una presencia se hizo presente, miro a los lados, los arboles se movían sin la brisa del viento , el cielo se en tornaba gris, tomo la llave con su mano derecha, tal vez no tenia cartas para poder luchar, pero el valor para enfrentar a ese enemigo quien quiso dañar a las personas que amaba, hacia mostrar otra sakura.

Un hombre de capucha oscura muestra su presencia ante la Card Captor, ella lo mira con seriedad. Este hace su primer ataque, con una palabras y estirar su brazo, para extender su mano donde sale una brisa fuerte contar ataca a la joven de cabellos castaño, provocando cortes en su ropa y rostro.

-No te resistas—Le dice aquel hombre—Tienes dos opciones venir conmigo por las malas o por las buenas—Sakura, se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que podía esquivando todo ataque, atravesando los arbustos, hasta llegar al parque pingüino, donde fue aventada inexplicablemente así la imagen del "rey pingüino"

-Nunca imagine toparme con una maga de bajo nivel enfrentándose ante mi sabiendo que no tiene posibilidad de luchar contra mi—Dice acercándose paso a paso, hacia Sakura, quien intentaba levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su pie hizo que siguiera en el mismo lugar.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres? —Le pregunta

-Soy Silion Miembro "De la luna roja" — Dijo, deteniéndose frente a la chica.

-¿Silion? ¿Que buscas?, porque quieres dañarnos—Lo mira fijamnete, este se inca y toma de su mentón.

-Busco el poder de las Ocho Bestias Sagradas, y para eso debo llevarte conmigo y extraer al Cisne Blanco que emana su energía en ti.

Una ráfaga color verde ataca aquel hombre, quien esquiva rápidamente.

-¡No te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre de ella!—Dice haciéndose presente un joven frente a Sakura, quien le daba la espalda.

-Pero miren lo que nos trajo el viento—Contesto en un tono burlón—De llevar una bestia, llevare dos, mi amó estará muy agradecido por este regaló.

-Para eso debes derrotarme.

-Eso sera muy fácil—Dijo, para salir de sus labios unas palabras extrañas en un idioma antiguo.

-Ven conmigo—Le dice el chico a Sakura.

-¿Espera no se quien eres?—El chico se voltea para darle la cara.

-Ya somos dos pero no puedo dejar un camarada pelee en ese estado de nivel tan patético —Aparece un vena sobre cabeza de la chica eso fue un cumplido o un insultó.

-¡Patético tú! —Exclama, en eso un rayo va sobre de ellos, pero rápidamente el chico esquiva llevándose en brazos a sakura—¡Oye! ¡Bajame, pervertido!—Del salto que dio estaban muy alto.

-Por eso no me gusta a las mujeres, se quejan de todo—Contesta, Sakura se altera y empieza a golpearlo en la cabeza—Detente idiota que vamos...—Ya estaban bajando hiendo directo a los arboles— Ah!—Gritaron ambos dándose un gran golpezote entre las ramas, hasta caer al suelo, sakura había quedado encima del chico quien estaba tirado boca arriba—Mi espalda.

-Ah!—Se quejo sakura, quedando su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del chico, cuando de repente un rayo paso casi enfrente de sus caras de los dos jóvenes sus ojos pusieron como platos, por poco los hace trizas, el chico se levanta llevándose a sakura en brazos de nuevo, da un salto esquivando cada trueno que llegaba así ellos.

Pero parecía que cada trueno se hacían mas rápido, que era difícil esquivar, tres de los relámpagos apareció de la nada acorralandolos, el chico abrazo a Sakura, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Pero alguien vino a su ayuda. Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos al ver que no había pasado nada, pero al ver a una gran bestia que estaba poniendo un escudo.

-Kerberus—Susurro bajando su tono devoz el chico para que no se oyera.

-¡Kero!—Dijo la chica con gran emoción, el muchacho al escuchar como había llamado a la gran bestia, la mira, sus sentidos no respondían no podía creerlo.

-Sakura, gira su cabeza y mira al joven quien estaba sin habla—Te sucede algo.

-Debemos buscar un modo de salir de aquí, porque no creo poder resistir mucho tiempo—Dice la gran bestia.

-Es verdad—Dice sakura.

-Yo seré la distracción, mientras ustedes escapan—Dice el chico acercándose a kerberus para ponerla sobre su lomo.

-¿Pero tu también será a atacado? No podemos dejarte aquí.

-Tranquila, yo se cuidarme sólo, como dije —Dice mirándola, Sakura, no lo había visto bien pero al ver sus ojos, las palabras costaban salir de sus labios— En tu estado no puedes atacarlo.

-Y-Yo...

-No digas nada—Contesta volviendo su estado serio y frío, Sakura, se le hace un nudo en la garganta al no haberse dado cuenta quien era.

Al quitar el escudó, el chico empieza a decir una palabras moviendo sus manos, para que en el suelo salga rayos de luz que subían al cielo, haciendo calmar los ataques.

-¡Ahora!—Kerberus, empieza a volar llevándose a Sakura de ahí, ella voltea hacia atrás mirando como la imagen del chico se alejaba cuando mas se retiraban del lugar.

Pero ve el siguiente ataque de aquél hombre, donde sale fuego en sus manos, donde rodea al chico en una círculo de fuego.

-¡Kero! Debemos volver—Dice alterada.

-Pero Sakura...—Se escucha estruendos, al ver que sucedía veía como el fuego se extendía hacia lo alto envolviendo al chico, los ojos de la joven mirando como el fuego enseguida se debido al chico ante ella. Lágrimas brotaron, sus labios temblaban.

¡SHAORAN!


	15. Capítulo 15

Capitulo 15

Sakura, quedo tan impactada al ver como el chico que conoció hace años atrás vino a Japón, su vida tras paso en su ente las imágenes venían.

La mirada penetrante de aquel niño de cabellos castaños, no le quitaba la vista de encima. El primer momento que se encontraban frente a frente su rivalidad por pelear por las cartas clow, mostrando su mejor esfuerzo, y no solo de eso si no también en el amor por esta persona, ambos sonrojándose y ganándose a atención del joven de cabellos plateados. Cuando tuvieron la batalla del juicio final, donde empezó un nuevo comienzo de una historia...sentimientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sentía aquel niño de cabellos castaños, acompañándola en sus pasos y batallas de clow, y más; cuando su corazón fue roto al ser rechazada por la persona que amaba, su inocencia y despistes nunca se dio cuenta de nada hasta que fue la batalla con Eriol, donde el castaño no pudo contenerse y revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. La respuesta seguía en nada hasta cuando se fue de su lado, cuando llego el momento destinó que se volvieron a reencontrarse.

Sakura, fue mas allá de sus recuerdos donde Shaoran, llego al parque donde la cito ella estaba alegremente cuando el le dijo enseguida «Ya no te amo» un sensación de dolor se presento en su pecho, estrujándole el alma y el corazón, no podía ser verdad se negaba en creer eso, intentó mantenerse tranquila y decir que era una pésima broma, el lo negó completamente diciéndole «¿Amo a otra persona?» una reacción inundo todo su ser, que como mujer solo hizo, fue darle una bofetada, estaba desecha, destruida el había dicho que era su todo su mundo, palabras que fueron mentiras fueron inundadas en el abismo de la locura y mas verlo alejarse ahora nuevamente sentía el mismo dolor, no le importaba lo que sucedió en el pasado si estaba con otra persona solo quería verlo vivo.

Sakura, se bajo del lomo de kero, sin importarle la gran altura que estaba.

—¡Sakura!—Grito Kerberus volando lo mas rápido para alcanzar a su dueña que bajaba con tanta rapidez.

Las lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos verdes que mostraban una tristeza.

El hombre miro hacia arriba donde caía una joven desde lo alto, este sonrió , estiro su brazo y abriendo su palma donde salio una luz azul que iba directo a ella.

El fuego estaba exalando en forma extraña donde salio de repente una figura de un ave grande de color negro, "Un cisne" que elevó sus alas para ir directamente a la chica.

El hombre disparo su contraataque, que fue evadida por la extraña ave que apareció de la nada, quedo completamente sorprendido esta persona y también Sakura, al sentir como era rodeaba en una oscura bruma donde sintió algo rodeándola fuertemente su cuerpo, no podía ver que era que la tenia abrazándola.

—¡Maldita sea!—Exclamo aquel hombre furioso lleno de rabia apretando su quijada y mirando la figura sobre volando en el aire protegiendo a la joven; hasta que fue desapareciendo la oscura figura, dando presente aun joven de cabellos castaños que abrazaba fuertemente a la joven de ojo.

—S-Shao-ran...—Dijo moviendo sus labios lentamente al no poder aun creerlo.

—Ahora veras—Dijo dando otro ataque de truenos que fue directamente a ellos, otro rayo apareció de la nada chocando contra este evitando el contraataque de éste—No puede ¡ser!—Se escuchó su grito en todo el lugar del parque—Acabaré contigo—Un ataque de fuego fue esta vez, donde shaoran, estiro su brazo a lo horizontal y extendió su mano y una luz blanca con rayos azules salio haciendo choque para luego hacer una explosión.

La rabia que sentía aquel hombre nunca imagino que ese joven fuera a despertar tan pronto su bestia sagrada del "Cisne"

Alzo su brazo hacia arriba y su mano extendida , el cielo se entorno un azul marino donde empezó a salir de repente copos de nieve que fue cubriendo el lugar de blanco.

—Una risa salio de los labios de aquel hombre—Crees podrás detenerme con esto—Dijo, cuando enseguida unos ruidos de crujidos se escucharon, el siguió a que sonido, al sentir un frío en sus piernas , su mirada se fue abajo al ver como la parte de abajo se congelaba, este sonrió, y hizo un ataque de fuego pero fue inútil no sirvió en nada volvió hacerlo nuevamente y todo de el se estaba congelando.

—Debemos irnos—Dijo Shaoran, Sakura asintió, kerberus había llegado a donde estaba su dueña.

—Mocoso—Dijo kero—Tu no habías...—No pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por el castaño.

— No es momento de explicaciones—Afirmo— Hay que salir de aquí lo mas antes posible—Sakura, se sentó en el lomo de su amigo y compañero kero, shaoran hizo lo mismo sin hacer reproche de nada, los tres se alejaron; retirándose de ahí.

—Sakura, esta tardando mucho—Dijo Yukito deslizando la puerta.

—Tiene razón joven-yukito—Tomoyo, quedo impactada al ver blanco el patio, Yukito, miro la cara de la chica, y volteo para ver que sucedía para quedar atónito, el jardín estas cubierta de nieve.

Y no eran los únicos todos los habitantes de Japón estaba igual, Rika, que estaba atendiendo los clientes en la pastelería, escuchó murmurros y su mirada se fue a la ventana, al ver que las baquetas estaba cubiertas de nieve.

Toya, quien había salido del hospital se impresionó al notar los alrededores rodeado de blanca nieve, puso una mirada seria, sabia que esto no era nada normal así que se fue de ahí corriendo con prisa.

—Mira esto Meiling—La llamo su amiga, esta fue a ver que pasaba.

—¿Que sucede?

—Nieve—Dijo con una sonrisa angelical como de una niña que señalaba por la ventana los copos que caían, meiling quedo sorprendida esto no podía ser normal o ¿si? Japón cada vez la impactaba.

—Nieve en verano—Dijo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros mirando a las afueras del aeropuerto.

—Veo que esto se debe de alguien—Dijo el joven de cabellos azules-oscuros, que mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capitulo 16

De tanto tiempo la tenia nuevamente frente a frente. Había pasado un largo periodo desde que sus miradas cruzaron por ultima vez.

No tenía ni mínima idea que podía que decirle.

Mientras la muchacha su miraba estaba en el cielo, viendo como caían los copos de nieve, de pronto sintió una helada brisa recorrer en sus brazos, esta se abrazo a si misma, sobandose para darse algo de calor, cuando sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, volteo al ver que tenia puesto una chamarra negra que era de shaoran, quien se alejó a unos cuantos metros de ella, solo de verlo de reojo la figura de aquel joven alto que se había puesto, ya no era el mismo niño que vio por ultima vez.

Shaoran, se sentía extraño, los sentimientos antiguos; seguían, pero ya no era la misma sensación, no podía decir que era "amor" porque había pasado tres años desde que se dejaron de verse un largo tiempo, sus caninos fueron a diferentes rumbos, ya no eran esos chicos de diez, ó doce que se veían con tanta ternura y anhelo, tal vez se sentía feliz pero ya no la amaba, era doloroso, pero debía ser sinceró consigo mismo.

Sakura, se sentía muy contenta pero su corazón ya no latía al verlo tal vez se sorprendió de tenerlo nuevamente pero, los sentimientos de amor que sintio alguna vez, se esfumaron con el tiempo, ella ya no era una niña, ya era una joven de diecisiete años, su apariencia, como personalidad cambiaron al igual que sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban quietos en aquel techo del edificio, donde solo ellos estaban, kero se había quedado agotado por el poder que había utilizado, donde ahora descansaba sobre los bolsillos de su camisa de la chica.

Miró detalladamente a Sakura y vio que ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo, con mucha atención, donde reflejada en sus deslumbrantes ojos jades, su cabello largo ondulado que la brisa movía suavemente. Una pequeña imagen de una niña de diez años, recordaba sus cabellos cortos, y una dulce sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios y esa voz que nombra su nombre «¡Shaoran!»

—Creo que deberíamos irnos— Sugirió, la muchacha asintió.

Al poco minutos estaban fuera del edificio, donde caminaba por las calles de Japón rodeado de nieve que parecía no detenerse, Sakura, caminaba en silenció, entre la mayoría de gente que pasaban por las calles, los faroles estaban por prenderse para iluminar, al notar la joven que era tarde, como las horas pasaban tan rápido, cuando miro a su alrededor el chico no lo veía en ningún lado.

—Shaoran, Shaoran—Decía repetidamente, estaba asustada, caminaba sin ninguna dirección entre perdiéndose entre la gente, y no veía señas del muchacho.

Cuando una maligna presencia se presintió tan de repente.

Inmediato sintió que la tomaron de la mano, y llevándosela casi arrastras, corriendo del lugar con desesperación, Sakura, estaba siendo jalada yera difícil seguir los pasos de la otra persona que estaba frente que corría apresuradamente, pasando entre la gente que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

Cuando se escucho a los lejos una fuerte ráfaga que iba directo a ellos, rápido jalo shaoran, del brazo de la chica hacia a él, y rápidamente dijo una palabras muy raras donde una corriente blancaapareció para aventar a la gente alejándolos del caminó evitando el suceso que se presnecaria. En cámara lenta algo choco con tanta presicion por la ventana de la tienda por suerte no hubo heridos, solo el susto.

Las personas, llenas de pánico nunca vieron algo así en su vida, Shaoran, y Sakura se fueron de prisa antes que alguien saliera gravemente herido.

Cuando creyeron que se había acabado, vieron a unos metros de distancia una pequeña figura de un pequeño que llevaba puesta con una túnica oscura. Shaoran , agarro la mano de Sakura, un poco de fuerza a lo que podía suceder, sus pasos de ambos fueron frenándose hasta estar casi cerca del pequeño.

—Es sorprende conocer al nieto Líen Li—Dijo con a pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran mordió su labio inferior al oír el nombre de su abuelo.

—¿Lien?—Dijo Sakura, sin saber de quien estaba hablando.

—¡¿Se puede saber, quien eres?!—Pregunto Shaoran, seriamente.

—Soy unos de los servidores de la "Luna roja" y tengo como encargó de llevármelos.

Sakura, se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudar a Shaoran, sin las cartas no era nada.

—Mientras tenga fuerza, ¡ no permitiré que le hagan daño a Sakura!—Dijo con firmeza.

—Shaoran...

—Eso veremos cuanto tiempo podrás seguir de pie—Dijo, para aparece en su mano una bola azul que le rodeaba vórtices de viento.

—¡Dios del trueno ven a mi!—Exclamó shaoran, extendiendo su brazo a lo horizontal y su mano abierta para darse súper mejor golpe, su ataque se estrello contra la extraña bola azúl, haciendo gran ráfaga de humo, los cabellos ambos castaños y la túnica de aquel pequeño se movían al gran estruendo que hubo .

—Buen ataque niño, pero aun es muy poco para detenerme.

—Al decir eso, una gran bruma oscura rodeaba al pequeño— Sakura, ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte —dijo Kerberus— El nivel de magia supera al del mocoso, no podrán contra él.

Sakura, no sabia que hacer estaba atónita, sus piernas no respondían, se podia sentir el gran poder que emanaba en el pequeño. Un fuerte golpe apareció de la nada atacándolos a ambos, rodeándolos en una tormenta de viento, donde cada momento hacia cortes sobre sus prendas penetrando en su piel, haciéndoles sangrar, shaoran la acerco hacia su pecho, para protegerla con su cuerpo como escudó.

Cada segundo un corte sobre su piel; un quejido de dolor salia de sus labios del chico.

—¡Dios de los cielos! ¡dame el poder para destruir aquella tormenta!— Dijo una voz masculina que destruyó aquella tormenta con un solo movimiento de sus manos que salía un aura amarilla.

El tornado al desaparecer, Shaoran, sintió un gran el alivio, que recargo su frente en el hombro de la joven quien tenia una mirada llena de preocupación

Sakura, volteo para ver a la persona que los había ayudado.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capitulo 17.

Todo esto es muy extraño, yo solo hace unos días era una chica normal, dejando aún lado esa antigua vida que llevaba cuando era niña, hasta que llego estos sucesos y paso lo peor, afectando a las personas cercanas, llegando lo inesperado "¿Shaoran?"volvió a Japón para ayudarme o por otra razón de be haber nunca lo sabré ahora estamos peleando contra este enemigo que quiere acabarlos y desea hacernos daño.

Aquel joven misterioso se detuvo al sentir la extraña presencia que esparcía dentro de ese hombre, Sakura, solo pudo admirar la figurará que le impedía atacar pasados unos segundos.

Un quejido se dolor se escuchó , Sakura, se alarmó ya tenia cerca al muchacho de cabellos castaños quien hacia esos pequeños ruidos.

-¡Shaoran! ¿ te encuentras bien? -Pregunto algo alarmada y preocupación sostenido el báculo para contratar cualquier ataque.

\- Sakura, es mejor que se queden aquí, seria muy peligroso moverse a otro lugar, podría arriesgar la vida de la gente.

-De acuerdo, pero dime...¿Quien eres? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

-A pasado tiempo cuando nos vimos por ultima vez , solo era un niño entonces, no me reconoces en mi antigua vida fui- Una voz madura salio del labios del muchacho que hizo que le viniera a la mente.

-Clow...-Pronunció, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel chico de cabellos azules.

Erial contempló con tal fijeza la presencia de aquel hombre que parecía no quitarle la vista de encima.

Un sonido se emitió en la parte de atrás una ráfaga de viento apareció de nada, Hiraguizawa, hizo un sello de protección con un movimiento rápido con sus manos.

\- Invoco el poder del dios del viento ... -Sakura , escucho la voz de Shaoran , quien hacia un conjuro aún estando en ese estado.

Pero el ataque Shaoran fue inútil la ráfaga se había convertido en una tormenta envolviendo el escudo de Eriol.

\- Las habilidades de este sujetó son tan sorprendentes-Decía Hiraguizawa.

-A este paso acabaremos sin energía-Sin decir nada más Shaoran.

Un fuerte viento empezó a zarandear adentro del escudo los tres jóvenes eran atacados.

\- Me alegro que te encuentres en mejor estado Li.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?

\- Tanto cambie desde la última vez que nos vimos-Sonrío como solía hacerlo en aquellos tiempos , eso provoco una sensación familiar para el líder clan Li.

-¿Esa sonrisa? "Eriol"- Aludió sorprendido.

-Me alegro que me hayas reconocido ahora debemos pensar como liberarnos de este tipo de conjuro son antiguos antes que creerán la hechizeria.

-¿Como sabes tanto de esto Eriol ?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Un amigo me comento sobre estos hechizeros , el tipo de su magia proviene a una zeta llamada "La luna Roja"

-¿"Luna Roja"?- Sakura, no entendía a lo que se refería, pero parecía algo malo.

-Yo igual escuche lo mismo es por eso que vine a Japón para proteger…-No termino sus palabras ya que fue mirando lentamente a la joven de cartas, ella hizo lo mismo ambas miradas se topaban.

-Creo que no me queda que hacer este conjuro-Una voz masculina se hizo presente haciendo un movimiento de manos provocando que emana una luz roja resplandeciera por todo la cuidad parando el tiempo y diera oportunidad de escapar y bloquear a los hechiceros cualquier ataque.

Chiharu, estaba caminando por los parques de las afuera de Tokio, vestida con una falda de una tela muy lisa de color melón que tapaba sus rodillas, llevando en sus manos una bolso pequeño, miro su reloj de pulsera parecía que tardaría en llegar su cita que le había hecho Rika hace unas semanas, se recargo sobre el barandal de metal, donde atrás había una linda vista, ladeó su cabeza del lado , cerro sus ojos como su infancia era mas fácil y no tanto complicado; ahora, tenia preocupaciones de una adolescente, sentimientos que fluían por aquel joven que casi horcaba por decir algunas más de sus mentiras, una sonrisa se dibujó al recordar esos momentos memorables que le gustaría volver y no sentir como ese dulce niño se convirtió en un apuesto joven que era muy popular con las chicas, solo de imaginar que hace poco tuvo otras de sus citas, le daba un mal sabor de boca y gran dolor en el pecho

-Disculpa tu eres Chiharu-Escucho la voz de una mujer, abrió los ojos, volteando estaba frente de ella, contemplaba con una leve sonrisa un rápido vistazo, la castaña pensó que esto debía ser una broma.

-¿Tú eres mi cita? Porque debo informarte que no me gustan las mujeres-Afirmó con una leve sonrisa de nervios.

-¡Oh, no...!-Empezó a hacer ciertos gestos que bien podían interpretarse como mezcla de confusión y sorpresa profunda - Yo no soy ninguna cita.

-Entonces como sabes mi nombre.

-Takashi, me habla mucho de ti.

-¡Ah!- Respondió de mala gana- Deseas algo, porque no creo que viniste aquí, para saludarme.

-Es verdad, vayamos al grano –le dijo la mujer aún sonriente.

Sakura al despertar sonrió dulcemente cuando vió a Kero profundamente dormido en la almohada a su lado derecho , podía admirarse como entraba la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Sintió una tranquilidad que provocó una cansancio exagerado que se dejó llevar.

La imagen de Shaoran, ya no era la misma cuando era un niño, se sintió extraña tenerlo nuevamente frente , aún cuando su relación fue rota porque así lo decidió él. Suspiró mientras se acostaba ¿Porqué se estaría sintiéndose extraña, si esos sentimientos que pensó haber dejado en el pasado , regresaran? estaria confundida.

Pero algo que debía admitir que Shaoran, no lo volvería a ver nunca mas al terminar esta misión que era protegerla, se acurrucó entre las suaves cobijas , evitaba la presión de su pecho que intenta ignorar.


End file.
